Heaven Help Us
by miserable.fate
Summary: Things have been going great for the flock, especially after they finally saved the world. But then Max and Fang make a mistake that will lead to a consequence of their actions. Rated T for mild sexual content!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so here's a story I'm working on. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to put up this prologue and the first chapter, so, remember, Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way, shape or form. Only any new characters that may appear in this story. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Prologue**

It has been two months since we saved the world.

Two months since any of us have looked death in the eye. Since we've feared for our lives, and the lives of those surrounding us.

It's not a good feeling, the one of being watched every moment of every day and night.

We'd beaten the Flyboys and rogue experiments, all the directors of the School, and the people who wanted to destroy every living organism, and we'd won, although we'd nearly lost Fang in the process.

He'd taken a shot to the stomach from an assault rifle, gasping for air on the grounds of Iceland, clinging to life.

I honestly thought we had lost him for good. It was the worst feeling I had ever had. And I never want to feel that way ever again. It felt like my heart had been suddenly ripped out of my chest without warning, or something like the feeling you get when you think there's another step at the top of the stairs, but there isn't, and your foot goes straight through the air, making your stomach drop.

Worst feeling in the world.

Since then, we've gotten our own place to stay, me and the flock. It's actually just a few houses down from where my mom and half-sister, Ella, lives with Jeb. My father….

It's a big, two story house, white with blue window shudders and a big, open backyard. It has five bedrooms and four bathrooms with a huge kitchen (which Iggy was _very_ pleased about), and a big living room.

We all had our own large rooms, except Angel and Gazzy, who decided they would share since they were the youngest.

Everything's gone great in the past two months. Iggy got his full eyesight back. Now that was an exciting, and not to mention an emotional day for us. It was amazing and I couldn't have been happier for him.

We're even enrolled in school—a decision mom and Jeb made _for _us. I still say we can learn more than those knuckleheads, by just using the freakin' Internet.

But we decided it would be good for the younger kids, me, Fang, and Iggy just might as well play along.

That's what makes us such well-rounded, appreciated citizens of the U.S.

Suuure.

**--**

**Don't forget--hit that little purple button that says 'go' and leave me some feedback! :)**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	2. Chapter 1: The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**Hey guys, here's the first real chapter of the story. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter One: The Carpal Tunnel of Love.**

I awoke to the feeling of my bed shaking and I was instantly on alert, even with my eyes still half shut. Tornado? Earthquake? _Armageddon?_

"Max, wake up!" The shaking, or more like bouncing, was exactly in time with Angels…well, angelic voice. It wasn't an emergency. I was just late for breakfast.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned, opening my eyes and suddenly wishing that I hadn't as soon as the sun hit my contracted pupils.

"Breakfast time, Iggy said don't make him come up here and drag you downstairs." She said, with a slight giggle.

"Yeah…I'd like to see him try…" I mumbled, sitting up in my bed and rubbing my eyes, now able to see clearly, Angel's bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"What's the occasion?" I asked her when I saw her clothes. She was wearing a cute little green plaid skirt with a black tank top on her small, skinny frame.

"Iggy's taking me, Nudge, and Gazzy to the movies later. You wanna come?" She asked, looking at me with the Bambi eyes. I avoided her gaze.

"Depends…what are you guys going to see?" I asked her.

"_The Last Unicorn 3_!" She asked excitedly and my eyes widened. From what I'd seen of the previews on TV for that movie, it looked scary. And not your average horror movie scary. It was kiddy-movie-scary. Waayy too cutesy for me.

"Umm…no thanks. I'll catch it when it comes out on Blue-Ray." I said, resisting the urge to vomit. I would rather gouge out my eyes than see thaht movie, and I had a feeling Iggy got outnumbered on the votes for what movie to see. He was probably thinking of the same kind of self-torture method that I was. Poor Ig.

"Aww…okay..." She said, her voice down for just a moment, before saying, "Well, come on! Breakfast!" She bounced off my bed and ran out my bedroom door, and I could hear her padding down the stairs.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, staggering towards the door.

In the kitchen, Iggy was bustling around with a hot bowl of gravy. Yum. Iggy's cooking was always amazing…and it looked like he made a feast.

There was biscuits, his exquisite gravy to go with it, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast…I could have sworn I'd died and gone to heaven after seeing that.

I quickly took my seat at the large dining room table, and then Iggy sat, orange juice and milk cartons on the table as well.

"Well, it's not just for looking at—eat." Iggy said, nodding his head towards the food, and everyone dug in hungrily.

--

After lunch, Iggy left with the kids to go to the movie theater to see the most horrid movie in all of time. I swear. It was. If I watched that, I would probably get nightmares. That's how much I despise that movie.

Fang didn't want to go either, so he stayed behind with me. We were in his room, which was right across the hall from mine. I told everyone they could model their rooms as they'd like and you'll never guess what color Fang painted his room. Black. I know. Shocker, right?

We were watching a show on his plasma screen TV, called _Everwood_. Fang had first complained when I flipped the channel over, but I told him to shut up. This was the new episode I hadn't seen yet, and I was _dying_ to find out what happened.

Yes, the sheltered life had made me more…teenage-girlish. Scary.

We were sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the show intently. Okay, so _I_ was the one who was watching it intently, but who cares?

After the episode ended, I shook my head slightly, wide-eyed at the screen. "I can't _believe_ he just left like that…" I said, and then suddenly, a pang in my chest reminded me when Fang and I had went our separate ways, splitting the flock up, me taking my brother, Ari, with me.

It had been the toughest thing I'd ever done. And we vowed we would never do that again.

"Yup." Was all Fang said.

And then I felt something in my hair. His hand was on my hair. He was stroking my freakin' hair! This was so…so…so un-Fang like!

I mean, sure, he'd stroked my hair before, but it was always when I was upset. Never when we were just…hanging out.

I turned my head and our gazes met. "Fang…are you…feeling okay?" I asked him, trying not to sound like I wanted him to not touch my hair. Because I wanted him to. Is that weird?

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said, his voice softer than usual. "Why?"

"Nothing…you just seem kind of…" my voice trailed off slowly as he pulled me closer to him, his hand on the back of my neck, and he kissed me softly on the lips.

And it wasn't just a little peck on the lips, he wasn't pulling back. And I wasn't either.

Overcome by the sudden feeling of my heart pounding, feeling like it was ready to burst, I slipped my arms around his neck, pressing my body closer to his as we kissed.

Fang's arms encircled my waist, pulling me down next to him as we softly fell back onto his bed from our sitting positions.

The kiss was starting to become more…fueled, it had more passion to it than it had only seconds before. Eyes closed, hands trembling, it was beginning to go too far. And neither of us were stopping.

**--**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! It'll make me happy and it'll get another chapter up quicker :)**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	3. Chapter 2: Long Road to Ruin

**Okay, so thank you VERY much to my 4 reviewers . You guys are awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like James Patterson to you?? No. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Two: Long Road to Ruin**

It's been three weeks since the incident in Fang's room

It's been three weeks since the incident in Fang's room. Neither of us has talked about it to one another, and hell, we haven't even 'made out' since then. I guess we were both still just…in shock about it. After all, it was totally unexpected, and even if I hear something in a song or on TV that relates to it, I start blushing like mad and start getting uncomfortable. Same with Fang.

That made me wonder if he regretted it? Did he wish that it hadn't happened, or that it didn't happen until we were older? Did he still like me…you know _like_ me?

Those thoughts invaded my mind every second of the day, and it was beginning to make me worried. I would have to say something sooner or later…

I stared up at my ceiling from where I lay in my bed. The clock read eight-thirty. It was Sunday, which meant, thankfully, no school until tomorrow. That would be a relief.

I sighed; might as well get up. It's better than just laying there doing nothing. I could be getting laundry done instead. God knows the clothes baskets in the laundry room were beginning to stink a bit—a result of the other day when Gazzy and Iggy had a mud fight after it had rained.

I faintly noticed that my stomach felt kind of weird…queasy. I got up and walked across the room, heading out into the hallway. But I couldn't make it to the stairs. Vomit rose in my throat until I had to break into a run towards the bathroom at the end of the hall and slam the door behind me as I retched.

I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth.

I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, and I froze.

"Max?"

It was Fang.

Sigh.

I was afraid it was one of the younger kids, because if they asked why I got sick…well, I wouldn't know what to tell them.

I opened the door to face tall, dark and brooding, Fang.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Fang's eyes opened wider when he caught sight of me. "Whoa…Max, you look like hell." He said.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and scowled at him. "Gee, thanks. Maybe I'll enter a beauty pageant now." I said sarcastically.

"No," Fang said quickly. "You're just…really pale is all. Are you feeling okay? I heard you get sick."

"I'm fine. Probably just something I ate." I told him, but I was suddenly hit with brutal realization. Could I be? No way. Totally not. God, I hope not…

Fang eyed my suspiciously and I purposely avoided his eyes.

I pushed past him and walked towards the stairs. "I'll just grab a granola bar or something. Maybe that'll help." I said, my voice only trembling slightly as I went, and I could hear Fang sigh behind me.

I rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, finding a chocolate chip granola bar, and ripping open the plastic wrapper, biting off a chunk.

I was beginning to get scared. I couldn't be pregnant. We only did it one time…but then again, we didn't use protection, and he didn't pull out.

As I stuffed the last bit of granola in my mouth, I came to a conclusion: I would have to take _The Test._

I ran upstairs to my room, and noticed Fang had already gone back into his bedroom, and I could hear the muffled noise of Metallica coming from his stereo.

I went into my room and rifled through my closet, pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped tank top, with slits in the back for my wings. After brushing my hair and pulling it up in a ponytail, I slipped my tennis shoes on, and grabbed my messenger bag.

Out in the hall, I knocked on Fang's bedroom door. When he opened it, he raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go pick up a few things from the store. Wake the kids up in a little while, they don't need to sleep all day. If you need me, call my cell, okay?" I said promptly, and he nodded.

"Alright, store, get kids up, cell. Got it." He said, and gave me a mock salute.

I walked towards the stairs, and looked back, sticking my tongue out at him.

I could hear him chuckling as I descended the stairs.

Flying was out of the question right now; my stomach still didn't feel all that great, so I decided I would just walk.

After walking a block over to where the nearest Walgreens was, I went inside and walked quickly and directly over to where the pregnancy tests where located.

As I looked at all the different tests, my eyes widened. Why were there so many? I mean, it's a simple answer. Yes or No. Positive or Negative. Yay or Nay.

I picked up the one closest to me, deciding it was as good as any other test, and also grabbed some toothpaste and soap. After all, if I came back with nothing, Fang would get suspicious, and that was the last thing I needed.

I went up to the counter to pay for everything, and a middle-aged, gray haired woman rang up everything and bagged it.

She must have noticed me fidgeting uncomfortably as she picked up the test, but she gave me a warm smile as she handed me my change. "Good luck, dear." She said.

"Thanks," I replied, and giving her a small smile in return before picking up my bag and walking out the doors.

I wasted no time in getting home—straight there, then straight up to the bathroom before anyone in the flock could catch me.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for several long moments, before taking the test out of the box.

After I was done, I put the little cap back on it and set it on the bathroom counter as my internal clock ticked. And ticked. And freakin' ticked.

Finally, after two minutes passed, I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't. It was shallow.

I picked up the test, and read the answer.

**--**

**Okay, so yeah, cliffy. Just remember, this could go either way, because it may not be your usual predictable story. So who really knows what answer Max will read on that test. You'll just have to find out...**

**But this time, I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter up.**

**You guys can do it, after all, I got 100-odd hits, and only 4 reviews, so you guys will give me those reviews in no time!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	4. Chapter 3:We Got a Big Mess On Our Hands

**Okay, you wanna know how AWESOME you guys are? Do ya? Do ya?? You gave me 4 more reviews than I asked for!! That sums it up to a total of fourteen for chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride! Quit saying that I do, you annoying person who keeps freaking POKING me in the back of the head with a sharp, pointy object! I. Do. Not. Own. It. Get it? Got it? GOOD.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Three: We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands...**

I must have read the test answer over and over again a dozen times, still not believing my own eyes.

I looked down at it one last time, and then threw it in the trash can. I couldn't look at it any more. That one word was still flashing freshly in my mind's eye. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. It couldn't be true—maybe it was defective.

Yeah, that's it…but who am I kidding? It wasn't defective, because I was late, for starters, and I also threw up this morning. What more did I need? A neon sign to make me accept the truth?

Positive.

I couldn't believe it. How would I tell Fang? And what about the rest of the flock? Not to mention my mom and Jeb. They were the two people who would be more disappointed in me than I would ever be able to imagine. It would break Mom's heart….

But a new fear was fresh in my mind: what if Fang left me? What if he said that it was just a mistake and never should have happened?

How would I ever be able to live?

This would effect my entire family…how would the flock be able to adjust to a screaming baby in the middle of the night?

And then there was school; I couldn't go to school after I started showing. I guessed that would be around five months. I would miss my friends dearly, but it was what I would have to do.

I shook my head, telling myself over and over how stupid I had been, letting it go that far.

I sighed to myself and then walked out of the bathroom; I had gone from upset to furious with myself in 0 to 5 seconds. Probably a new record for me.

I stormed down the hallway and walked down the stairs hastily. I saw everyone's heads turn to me, from where they sat at the kitchen table.

"Max…" Angel's small voice held surprise, and I shook my head, telling her silently not to say anything.

Angel nodded her head, promising.

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "You look like you're ready to hit something….whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry!" He added quickly.

I exhaled. "Iggy, you didn't do anything. I'm just…not in a great mood is all."

"What? Long lines at the store?" Fang asked, smirking. "That's one thing that pisses you off…"

I wanted to smack that little smirk off his face. After all, _he_ was the one who did this to me. _He_ impregnated me. _He_ was the one person in this whole damn world that I just _had_ to be totally freaking in love with.

Funny how those things work out, isn't it?

Fang saw the expression on my face and immediately backed down. "Sor-ry. Jeez, what bit your butt this morning?" He said defensively, but his choice of words only made the flock break out in laughter.

Finally, I'd had enough. I was pissed off now, because sometimes he just didn't know when to stop chiding me.

"I'm going out to fly." I said, trying to keep my voice in check.

"I wanna come!" Gazzy exclaimed, but Iggy quickly intervened for me.

"Actually, I think Max needs some alone time." Ig said to the adorable little nine year-old. "Me and you will fly around later, okay?"

The Gasman looked deflated at first, but then perked up. "Okay!" He said, and I walked past them all out the back door that led to the large backyard.

I unfurled my wings and jumped straight into the air, not looking back behind me as tears welled in my eyes.

I still couldn't process this entirely…it was almost too much to bear.

But, I needed to stay positive and in control—no way could I flake out and just fall apart at the seams. Although, it was exactly the thing I wanted to do.

The minutes ticked by steadily, as I went in large, swooping circles.

But then, I saw something…no someone below. I flew closer, seeing Fang standing by the back porch, an angry expression on his face as he stared up at me.

Then, I saw what was in his hand…

--

**Okay, since that certain-number-of-reviews thing worked so well last time, let's try it again, shall we? I would like...7 reviews before I post the next chapter. That sounds reasonable enough. Hey--at least I'm not asking for 20. Think of it that way, lol.**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	5. Chapter 4: The Art of Breaking

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! Oh, and a _MAJOR_ thanks to _Cinderella Syndrome And Lies_ for helping me decide which way to go with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

**_My Hamster, Bella: Yes You do!! Eeek eek!_**

**_Me: No, Bells, I don't._**

**_Bella: Oh... sniffle_**

**And yes, I know that Hamster thing was just plain weird...lol!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Four: The Art of Breaking**

Uh-oh. This couldn't be good. How had he found it?

I swooped down and landed in front of Fang, bracing myself for whatever he was about to say.

Looking like he was restraining himself, he held the test up. "Do you want to tell me why the hell this was in the bathroom garbage?" He asked me, his voice harsh enough that I flinched away.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him. What, did he just go rummaging around in the garbage can? Gross. At least it still had the protective cap on the end...

"Gazzy found it." He said and shoved the small white stick of plastic into my hand. "He asked me what it was. I told him that it was something for girls. He has no clue what it _really_ is."

My eyes were suddenly downcast; I couldn't look at him anymore. It was too hard. He was angry…no, _beyond_ angry. I was surprised his veins weren't popping out of his neck.

"Now, explain." Fang ordered. Okay, so I'm not one to take orders from anyone, especially guys, but he was stark raving _mad_.

"Fang…I…I'm pregnant. I'm sorry." I said, voice beginning to shake as tears slowly started falling from my eyes.

Fang shook his head, a grimace overtaking his features. "Damnit, Max!" he exclaimed, and knocked a potted plant off the porch banister. God was I glad that wasn't my head.

I flinched away from him, not meaning to, but to be honest, he was kind of scaring me.

"How could this have happened?" He yelled at me…well, I assumed it was me, because there was no one else there….

Past Fang, I could see Iggy standing at the window, and mouthed the words "Are you okay?" at me.

I nodded my head very slightly, and he retreated from the window, giving us our privacy.

"You _know_ how it happened, Fang!" I said indignantly to him, not backing down like a coward anymore. "And you did _nothing_ to stop it, so why are you yelling at me?!" I shouted.

"If you hadn't... If I hadn't…!" Fang tried, but he only made a frustrated sound in the end through gritted teeth, and clenched his fists by his sides tightly—as if he wanted to knock something over again—until his knuckles turned white. "I need to get out of here for a while. I need to go for a flight. I'll be back before nightfall." He said and I didn't protest. I knew he would be back…he just needed a few hours to himself to think things over, and wrap his head around the shocking situation. I honestly didn't blame him.

"Okay…be careful." That was all I said.

Fang walked past me without a word, unfurled his wings and jumped into the air.

I watched him go until he was nothing but a tiny black speck in the sky. I then sighed, wiping my eyes before walking back into the house.

I was feeling terrible—I had a horrible headache from cry and yelling. All I wanted to do was lay down and take a nap…escape from this hellish nightmare.

On my way upstairs, I could hear Angel and Nudge's giggles coming from Nudge's room. I began wondering what on earth they were laughing at, but then I heard the unmistakable voice of SpongeBob coming from the TV in her room.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I nearly collided with Iggy.

"Hey, Max…" He said, his voice softer than usual…careful.

"You heard us…" I said; it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, are you going to be okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. Iggy could be such a sweetheart sometimes.

"Could you look after the kids for a while? I need a nap. My head is killing me." I said, and he nodded hastily.

"Yeah, no problem. Just yell if you need me okay?" He said, and I nodded.

"I will. Thanks, Ig." I said, patting his arm before walking past him into my room and closing the door quietly.

I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while; I was beyond tired.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep after a while, because the next time I opened my eyes, the clock read nine o' clock.

As my vision became clearer, I saw a silhouette of a person sitting on the edge of my bed, facing away from me, his head in his hands.

I didn't jump, or get alarmed. I knew who it was.

"Fang…?" I murmured, reaching my hand out to touch his arm, wondering if he had fallen asleep or something since he was so still.

"I told you I'd be back." His voice wasn't happy, but it wasn't angry either. Just emotionless.

"Yes…" I scooted closer to the edge of my bed and sat next to him.

His hand reached out and grasped mine comfortingly, his hand cool against my warm skin. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said softly. "I didn't mean to get like that…I just—"

"You were scared. Shocked. Upset that I didn't tell you as soon as I thought something was wrong…" I answered for him, and he nodded, turning his head to look at me.

Even thought it was turning dusk, the twilight sky still shown through my window, illuminating his handsome features. I could see that his eyes were red…he'd been crying. Something so un-Fang like.

"I know I should have told you first thing," I continued on. "But I was afraid of your reaction. I was afraid you'd…" My voice trailed off; I didn't want to say it, afraid he would get defensive.

"You were afraid I would…leave you?" Fang asked me, his brow furrowing thoughtfully as his voice became softer. When I didn't answer, he squeezed my hand lightly, saying, "Max, I told you I would never leave you again. And I'm not going to. I just needed a little time to process everything…it just didn't seem real. But it is."

I nodded slowly, and then leaned my head against his shoulder. "I am sorry, though." I said quietly, and I saw the faint hint of a smile on his lips.

"It's not your fault. I should have stopped…I'm the one who started it and took things too far." He said, his voice turning serious once again. "We need to tell the flock, soon. And your mom and Jeb…"

"Iggy knows." I stated, looking up at him. "He heard us out there."

Fang nodded. "Yeah…he told me off for talking to you and just flying off like that." He said. "First time in a long time he's talked to me like that."

"Not something you want to experience often, huh?" I said with a small smile.

"Definitely not." Fang said, and leaned down, planting a kiss on my forehead.

Then, I said something I hadn't expected to say, but I knew it was true. I always knew it, I just didn't want to come to terms with my feelings… "I love you." I said quietly, my heart beating quickly.

Fang put an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. "I love you, too, Max." He said, sounding so much unlike himself.

Then, out of nowhere, we heard Angel's ear piercing scream.

**--**

**I know, I know! I'm a horrible person for giving you all these cliffies!! hides Please don't hurt me!**

**But at least this chapter was longer, right?!**

**You know what you got to do! REVIEW!**

**I want...10! Pwease? Bambi Eyes You can do it!!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	6. Chapter 5: Batman and Robin

**Okay...Don't hurt me!! Please!!**

**_My hamster, Bella (In her little pink cape): I will save you from the people with pitchforks!!_**

**_Me: You mean...the straws they have in their hands? Those go in milkshakes, Bella._**

**_Bella: Oh._**

**_Okay, so here is why I couldn't update all week. Lightening struck my phone line in my attic, and the Internet has been down ever since. But it got fixed today, so here is the chapter you've been waiting for. _**

**_I'm really sorry for the delay. Wish I could predict the weather... LOL._**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Max Ride. Or ANYTHING. I SWEAR. Mwahahahaha. Oh wait! I own my boyfriend! Well, in the good way. :) lol._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Five: Batman and Robin**

Fang and I ran down stairs as fast as our feet would carry us, me nearly tripping in the process

Fang and I ran down stairs as fast as our feet would carry us, me nearly tripping in the process.

Angel was lying on the floor, blood pouring from her nose. Her eyes were closed, unmoving. When we looked in the doorway, what we saw shocked us beyond belief.

A big, hairy Eraser was standing there, grinning maniacally. There was an Eraser in my freaking house! They were all supposed to be expired! Was there a new School out there making new ones?

"Rogue." Fang whispered beside me, and I gave him a questioning look.

"He's a rogue Eraser." He explained. "Get Angel upstairs. I'll deal with him." He said and then, before I could protest, he launched himself at the Eraser, round-house kicking and punching it.

I ran over to my poor baby lying in the floor and scooped her up into my arms, running up the stairs and into my room.

I could faintly hear the muffled noises of glass breaking downstairs, and grunts, the _Smack! _of someone's fist colliding with flesh.

I put Angel gently down on my bed, and grabbed a cloth, wiping the blood from her face. "Angel? Sweetie, wake up." I said gently, trying my best not to panic. Her breathing was shallow, so she was most definitely knocked out.

"Angel!" I said, a bit more frantically. "Wake up, please!"

I could the slightest flicker of her eyes beneath her lids; a sign that she was coming to.

I have a sigh of relief as her eyes slowly opened. "Max..?" Her voice was small, and scared.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked.

"I…I thought the Erasers were all dead." She said, a confused look coming across her face.

"I thought so too. Fang said it's a rogue." I told her, and she nodded.

I saw a silhouette in the doorway, and I looked up, alarmed. "It's just me." Fang's voice echoed through the room as he stepped inside, and then I could see him in what faint light was filtering throughout the room. He had a black eye and a bloody lip, and looked exhausted.

I heard myself gasp. "Where are the others?" I wondered suddenly.

"They were in the backyard…their all cleaning up the living room." Fang said, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed, dabbing at his lip with his sleeve.

"Do you think there are more?" I asked with worry; if we had to, we'd pack up our nice comfy lifestyle and leave, as much as it killed me to.

Fang shook his head. "No, I seriously doubt it. If there were more, they'd have been with that one." He said confidently.

I nodded, and then looked back down at Angel, who was watching us intently. "Max…can I please sleep in your room tonight?" She asked, her lower lip trembling.

This was the first time I'd ever heard her say that or act like that about an Eraser or anything threatening.

Maybe that rogue Eraser had driven the poor thing into shock. She looked seriously traumatized.

I smiled soothingly down at her. "Of course, sweetie." I said, and smoothed her hair back against the pillow her head was resting on.

"And Max?" Her small voice sounded so innocent; so childish.

"Yeah?"

"I know. About everything." Her voice was solemn, almost guilty, as if she were expecting me to tell her off for butting into my mind. "I'm sorry."

I looked down at her, my eyes soft and reassuring. "It's okay, sweetie. But please don't say anything to anyone. Okay?" I asked, and the little girl nodded.

"Thanks, Angel." Fang's voice was soft beside me, and he took my hand as he spoke.

Angel just smiled in response.

"Angel, I'm going to go downstairs and see if the living room is cleaned up. You just rest and try to go to sleep. My window is locked, and I'll set the alarm system and be back up in a few, okay?" I said to her.

"Alright…but what if another one comes and—"

"That won't happen." Fang cut in, his voice sure. "I promise."

Angell nodded, accepting it. "Okay. Goodnight, Fang." She said, and the three of us stacked fists.

Fang and I got up from the bed after I tucked Angel into the blankets, and we started for the door. "I'll be back." I assured her, and shut the door halfway, so the noise in the living room below wouldn't disturb her.

"She's seriously freaked out." Fang said quietly to me as we descended the stairs, and I nodded warily.

"I've never seen her like this." I agreed, and grimaced as we entered the living room.

Broken glass was everywhere, and there was a hole in the wall beside the coat rack, which was lying on the floor.

Iggy and Nudge were sweeping up the class, and Gazzy was in the kitchen getting a wet rag to get the blood stain out of the carpet.

"Gazzy, Nudge," I said, gaining their attention. "You guys go on up to bed. Fang and I will help Iggy."

Both kids nodded and we said goodnight to them both, watching them ascend the stairs.

"What do you think the odds of this was?" Iggy asked us once the other two were out of earshot.

"Not a lot, but it could have just been a coincidence." I said, shrugging as I picked up the dust pan which Nudge had abandoned on the floor.

"Maybe, but I'll stay up tonight—just incase." Fang said surely. I had to smile; always the macho guy, he was.

"You need sleep, too, though." I said to him, and Iggy pretended not to notice the smile we shared.

"I'll be fine." He said, his voice stern. I gave a small sigh. "Alright…" I said as I cleaned up the rest of the dirt.

Iggy got the blood out of the carpet, and Fang fixed the coat rack; I'd get Dad (Jeb) to fix the hole tomorrow or sometime soon since everyone knew that me and plaster equaled disaster.

"I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow." Iggy said, and headed upstairs, and left me and Fang alone.

"Been one hell of a day, huh?" Fang asked me, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, and I sat next to him, nodded.

"More than I would have liked to happen, that's for sure." I agreed, and Fang put his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"You look worn out. Go get some sleep and make sure Angel's alright. I'll stay on the couch to make sure everything is alright tonight, okay?" He said.

I nodded, reluctantly; I _still_ say he didn't need to do that all night. He'd be ready to pass out in the morning.

"Yeah, okay." I agreed and stood up, about to ascend the stairs, but I turned back.

"Goodnight, Fang." I said quietly, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. God, he was amazing. He was my super hero. He's my Batman, protecting us from Robin.

He smiled as I pulled away. "'Night, Max." He replied, and watched me retreat up the stairs.

What a night.

* * *

**Leave me a BUNCH of reviews everyone!! You know you wanna!**

**And lookie! No cliffie this time! Yay Me!**

**Oh, and if you guys have anything you'd like me to add in this story, then just let me know via review or PM!**

**Also, I'm going to go ahead and start a poll for the gender of the baby. Should it be a boy, or a girl? Just put 'boy' or 'girl' at the end of your review; I'll know what it's for.**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions on names, just throw them at me. That way I have some more original names to choose from, hopefully.**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	7. Chapter 6: Come Right Out & Say It

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry it's been SOOO long since I've updated! I was going to earlier but I got so busy with babysitting, reading, my boyfriend..and EVERYTHING that I just forgot. Can you forgive me??**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! -smiles innocently-**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Come Right Out & Say It**

The next morning, I was hit again with wave of morning sickness

The next morning, I was hit again with wave of morning sickness. No matter how long I had it, I would never be used to it.

I opened the bathroom door to find Fang waiting outside since I'd locked the door behind me, not wanting one of the kids to walk in while I was puking my guts out.

"Wow that does _not_ sound fun," he said, trying to make me smile, or at least smirk.

I only grimaced. "Yeah, you're telling me…" I said warily, and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"C'mon." He said, taking my hand and leading me towards the stairs. "You need to eat something."

I followed him into the kitchen, and Iggy was already there, making scrambled eggs and toast.

"How late did you stay up last night?" I asked Fang, perching myself on a corner of the kitchen counter.

"Until six. I figured nothing bad would happen if it was daylight. Too risky around this neighborhood." He said with a shrug.

"But, Fang, that means you only got, like, four hours of sleep." I said, my voice accusing.

"So? I'm fine. Not tired in the least." He said with a lopsided grin, but I could tell he was restraining himself from yawning.

I rolled my eyes—a typical response from me, pregnant or not.

"I know it's none of my business really…but, you need to tell your mom today, Max." Iggy said from where he stood at the stove, shoving some eggs onto a plate, along with a couple slices of toast.

I sighed. "Yeah…I know. I don't want to though. I mean, how the hell will she react? She'll probably think I'm the worst, most irresponsible daughter ever…" I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"Max," Fang whispered, taking my face in his hands, making me look him straight in the eye. "She won't think that. How could she? It was an accident…it's not like we did this on purpose. Plus, everything that you've been through? We've been through? She won't be mad, Max."

I forced my lip to stop quivering when he was finished speaking and I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes. "Fine…I'll tell her. But you're _so_ coming with me." I said to him and he just chuckled.

"Of course I will. After all, I'm the one who got you into this mess, right?" He said, grinning slightly.

"Jeez, I'm not deaf you know!" Iggy said, sliding a plates of eggs and toast onto the table, and filling glasses with orange juice. Then, he walked from the room, up the stairs, to wake the kids up.

"We'll go after breakfast. Okay?" Fang said softly to me and I nodded.

He helped me off the kitchen counter and pulled a chair out for me, which I sat down in, smiling at him in thanks.

The kids all filed downstairs moments later, already dressed, to my surprise and Angel gave me a warm smile. "Good morning, Max." She said, and added in her head, _And Good Morning to the baby_.

I felt my cheeks redden slightly, hoping none of the others knew about it, or noticed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Nudge asked as she shoveled eggs into her mouth.

"I was thinking you guys could go play with Ella today. I have to talk to my mom about something." I replied, keeping my answer inconspicuous.

"About what?" Gazzy asked interestedly.

"Umm….girl stuff." I said, hastily, and, thankfully, Fang changed the subject.

"How would you guys like to play football, later?" He asked the others. "Me, Iggy, and Gazzy, against Ella, Nudge, and Angel?"

"But why can't Max play too?" Nudge asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't really feel too well, sweetie." I shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow, if I'm feeling better."

She seemed to accept this semi-lie.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone filed out the front door—Fang locking it behind him, just incase—and we all crossed the street to my mom's house.

I went in the lead, knocking defiantly on the door. She always told us that we never had to knock, but I did anyway out of respect.

The door opened and Jeb stood there, smiling. "Hey kids. Come on in." He said and waved us into the living room.

The kids all ran over to the couch where Ella sat with Total and Akila. Mom had put in a bigger doggy-door for them, since Akila was…well, not too small.

"Where's mom?" I asked Jeb as he shut the door, Fang standing by my side.

"She's in the kitchen, making cookies as usual." Jeb said with a smile and I returned it, grabbing Fang's sleeve and pulling him through the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Max." Mom said, her voice slightly surprised as we came into the room. "Didn't expect to see you over today. I was going to bring some cookies over later." She said with a smile and gave me a hug, which I returned. She then proceeded to give Fang a hug, and, what do ya know, he returned it too!

"So…is there a reason both of you are standing here? Looking…tense?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm….yeah, t-there is, actually." I cursed myself silently for stuttering. "Fang…can you wait in the other room please?" I asked him. "It might be a little easier that way…"

Fang nodded reluctantly and gave my hand a squeeze before walking back into the living room.

"Should I sit down for this?" Mom asked me quietly, looking slightly alarmed.

I nodded my head. "Probably." I said, and sat down in a chair at the table, Mom sitting down across from me.

"Okay…" I said, and had to clear my throat before I continued. "Mom, I know that you're going to be totally pissed….I mean, mad, at me for this…but I made a mistake…a huge mistake." Tears welled, and I didn't even try to keep them at bay. I just let them spill over.

"Max," I felt her hand on my arm as my eyes were downcast. "It can't be that bad. What is it? We'll get through it." Her voice was soothing and warm.

"I-I'm…p-p-pregnant." I choked out…I could only imagine what her reaction would be.

* * *

**Okay, guys! You know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, and I'm gonna keep the gender/name poll running until I post up the next chapter. But you guys will have to wait to find out the results... :D**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	8. Chapter 7: Saying Sorry

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! You guys rawk! Now, here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way, shape or form. That's James Patterson. I just wish he would share :(**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Saying Sorry**

My mother's eyes went wide as saucers—if that were even possible. Hell, who knows, maybe even wider! Her face paled, her lips parted, and her eyebrows shot up a good two inches.

"Max…" she murmured, her voice gentle—which was exactly the opposite of what I was really expecting.

I bit my lip, seeing the tears that suddenly appeared in her gentle brown eyes.

"Pregnant?" She asked in a whisper, and I nodded, tears still spilling down my cheeks without cease.

My mom shook her head in bewilderment, a tear streaking down her cheek but she didn't notice; she just kept staring at me, as if trying to see the joke.

There was no joke. This was as real as I was a freak.

Suddenly, she was on her feet, her voice raised an octave. "Max, how the hell could you let this happen?" She asked loudly, and I flinched at her tone.

"Mom…I'm sorry!" I said frantically, trying my hardest not to break out into a sob as I steadied my shaking hands. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

She stood at the kitchen sink, her back to me, her shoulders rising and falling with each labored breath she took. I felt horrible; ashamed. How could I have done this? She must be so...angry and hurt and a million other things. I never meant to hurt her this way. At all. How could I have been so stupid? I instantly began regretting what Fang I did…we still could have done that. But we should have been smart about it. Not careless.

"Mom…" I said again and she held her hand up—I still couldn't see her face.

"Who got you…?" She asked, obviously unable to say the word.

I was silent for almost a whole thirty seconds. "Fang." I finally admitted.

I saw her hands clench—I guess it was even worse knowing that the guy who got your oldest daughter pregnant was living in the same house as your daughter….your _underage_ daughter, at that.

"Max, go into the living room. Stay there until I call for you again. Tell Fang I would like to speak to him." She said, her voice wavering immensely.

"But—" I began, but she instantly cut me off.

"Now!" She demanded and I stood up, frantically walking out of the kitchen into the living room, but at a corner where the kids couldn't see me. After all, they'd ask why I was crying, and I'd have to tell them here. Not the way I wanted to do this.

"Fang." I called around the corner and not even ten seconds later, Fang stood in front of me, pulling me to his chest as I continued to cry.

"Shhh, Max, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes dreading my answer.

"M-Mom wants to t-talk to you." I choked out, and then heard Mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Fang!" She shouted, and I jumped at her voice. He kissed my forehead, gave me a reassuring smile, and squared his shoulders, walking into the kitchen at last.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and forced a smile on my face as I walked around the corner and sat on the couch between Gazzy and Jeb, my eyes downcast until I felt Jeb's larger hand fold over mine.

I looked up to meet his eyes and saw a sympathetic smile. "Your mom loves you, kiddo." He said quietly so that only I could hear him. "She just wants what's best for you."

Then, we both looked toward the kitchen as the two voices rose immensely, making my body go rigid.

"Doesn't sound that way." I mumbled to Jeb, and I jumped slightly as Fang came bursting out of the kitchen door, his eyes a deadly glare as he tore out of the front door as fast as he could.

Iggy took one look at my stricken face and stood up, running out the door after Fang.

"Damn it." I heard Jeb mumble and got up from the couch, walking quickly into the kitchen and I heard him talking soothingly, while my mom's voice was on the edge of hysteria.

I ran outside after Fang and Iggy while Ella calmed a nervous Nudge and Gazzy. Angel's knowing eyes, however, told me that she knew exactly what was said in the kitchen, but she obeyed my thoughts, sitting there like I told her to.

Out in the front yard, I saw Iggy chasing down Fang, who was only several feet from him. I saw the taller blonde boy, tackle my dark-haired angel down to the ground, saying something in a low voice as Fang struggled to get up, his voice angry, although I couldn't hear what was being said.

I stood at least fifty yards from where they were, the wind whipping my hair around my head in a frenzy.

It was all so surreal. I thought my Mom would at least understand, or help to keep me calm. I never thought she would react like that, or yell at Fang.

Hell, I never thought I would be pregnant at fifteen! But, this was what life decided to throw at me for the next nine months of my life, and God knows I take whatever life throws at me.

I saw Iggy get up, and Fang sat on the grass, his head in his hands. Iggy put a hand on Fang's shoulder and said something quietly to him. Fang nodded his head, and Iggy began walking back toward me. As I looked past him, I saw Fang's shoulders shaking. Then, I realized, Fang was crying….no, _sobbing_ was a better word for it.

**Okay, I know you guys must HATE me for leaving it like that, but there will be more soon!**

**Let's try to hit 100 reviews!!**

**Peace, Love & Faxness,**

**M.F**


	9. Chapter 8: Whatever It Takes

**Okay! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I now have 123 reviews! You all are amazing!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride in any way, shape, or form. That is James Patterson...we should SO go bug him about writing MR5 faster!! LOL JK. JK.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Whatever It Takes**

I walked past Iggy to where Fang was sitting on the lawn, and I slowly crouched down beside him. Putting a hand on his trembling shoulder, I pulled his hands away from his face with my free hand. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and he had tear stains on his cheeks.

"Fang…" I said, my voice soft and sympathetic. "What did she say to you?"

Fang took a shuddering breath and wiped a hand angrily across his eyes, clearly ashamed for me to see him breaking down like this.

He shook his head slightly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"But I need to know." I said, my voice a little demanding despite its soft tone.

"She said that it would be best if you moved in with her, Jeb, and Ella. She said that she thinks I should go away for a while, and leave you alone. So that you can have time to think about if you want an abortion. She also said that I ruined your life…" He said, his voice bitter. "So, I told her that abortion was out of the question, and there was no way I was going to leave you. And she would just have to get that through her head. So, she told me to get out. "

It was only when he finished speaking that I realized my mouth was hanging wide open.

"You're gonna catch flies, Max." Iggy said from where he stood, at least thirty yards away from us.

I shot him a look, and then turned back to Fang. "Listen to me. My mother is being very…irrational right now. All she needs is time to calm down, and process this. I mean…that's how anyone's mother would react, I guess. But I think it may be a little worse for her, because I only found her a year ago…she's just freaked out, I guess. But there will be _no _abortion, no matter what she says, and you are _not_ going anywhere; she can't make you. You also have _not_ ruined my life. You've made it better and better in so many ways. Everything is going to be alright, okay? Jeb is talking to her right now—maybe he'll help calm her down."

Fang sighed and shook his head. "Your mother hates me. She's not going to calm down so easily, Max. You're pregnant! She won't be able to get over that." He said, his voice thick, but calm.

"So? It's not her baby. It's _ours_. If she doesn't want to be part of its life, then that's her loss, now isn't it?" I said, an eyebrow raised he nodded slowly.

"I guess." He said at last and I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug, then a peck on the cheek.

"Everything's alright. We just need to wait for Jeb to let us know when it's safe to go back into the house." I said, and he nodded, standing up after returning my hug.

We walked back over to where Iggy stood tentatively many feet away and he clapped Fang on the shoulder. "You alright, man?" He asked with a sympathetic smile, and Fang nodded.

"Yeah. Fine." He replied and I cast a sideways glance at him. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling. Probably worse than me.

Not even a whole ten seconds later, Jeb came out of the house with my mom trailing behind him, looking displeased.

"Max, your mother has something she'd like to say to you and Fang." Jeb said, pushing my mother forward a little, despite her reluctant movements.

"I'm sorry." She said with a forced apologetic smile. She was still _not_ happy at all. "I overreacted, and the things I said to you, Fang, were very out of line. I acted irrationally, and I apologize profusely." She finished, the whole speech sounding over rehearsed.

Fang apparently realized this too, since the scowl he adopted when she came out of the house, had not yet gone away from his face.

Jeb looked tentatively between the too. "Apology accepted?" He asked.

Fang nodded. "Apology accepted." He repeated, though his tone made it clear that he meant the complete opposite.

"Max?" Jeb asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Accepted. But, Mom, you're gonna have to accept the fact that I'm having a baby, and it's Fang's, and you're going to be a grandmother. Got it? I don't want to go through my life having you hate me, Fang, and this innocent, unborn child." I said, my voice hard and cold.

My mom nodded. "Okay, okay. But Max, you're only fifteen. At least consider abor—"

"_No_." I said, my voice final. "Absolutely not. You, of all people, suggest something like that? That's _horrible_, Mom."

"That's what I told her." Jeb countered, and my mother looked a little ashamed.

"I guess I just overreacted." She said sheepishly.

"Well, let's hope the overreacting is over." I said pointedly, and she nodded.

"See? Problem solved, and apologies all accepted. Now we can move forward from here." Jeb said, trying to put on a cheerful front.

I must say, I loved my 'Dad' to pieces right now. There's a first.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me happy, and I'm always excited to hear your opinon. Let's try to hit the 150 review mark! All we need is 37. You guys can SO do it! The faster we get to 150, the faster the new chapter will be up!! And trust me, it's going to be exciting and shocking, so hurry!!**

**Love,**

**M.F**

**P.S! Could all of you Twilight fans check out my story Crescent Moon?? It only has 6 reviews :( I would REALLY appreciate it!! **

**Also, I would like a beta for this story!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Now or Never

**Hey you guys!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I am SO sorry that it's been such a long time since I last updated. I will be updating at least once a week from now on, because I have babysitting, homework, chores, and a lot of stuff to do. So, I apologize. Oh, and thank you to _Chaos Mirror of Hearts _for being my beta!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride in any way shape or form. So get off my back about it!**

**_Happy Reading!_**

**Chapter Nine: Now or Never**

Later on that night, I was sitting between Fang and Angel on the couch at our house, watching a movie with the rest of the flock. Nudge had wanted to watch _The Spider wick Chronicles_ and, after some complaining from Iggy, he finally agreed to it. So here we were, watching Mallory and one of her brothers—I forgot his name halfway into the movie—fighting off those little fairy-looking creatures with a vengeance. It was actually a pretty good movie, I had to admit.

_Max?_ Angel's voice filled my head and I instantly glanced over at her, her eyes locked on mine. _When are you going to tell Nudge and Gazzy about the baby, since Iggy and I already know? _

I pursed my lips, thinking. She was right; I had been pregnant for about a month, and had known for several agonizingly long days, and I had yet to tell the other two about it. I guess I was kind of weary about it, since Nudge totally doted on Fang. I mean, who wouldn't? He's gorgeous.

"Right now." I whispered back. I wanted to get this over with before I had the chance to loose my nerve.

I cleared my throat and Iggy looked over at me, eyebrows raised. "Guys? I need to talk to you about something." I said, wanting to act like I was addressing everyone else except fang.

Nudge and Gazzy turned their attention from the television screen, to me, their eyes curious. "What is it Max?" Nudge asked me. "Is it about that lamp that got broken last week? Cause I swear, it was _totally _not my fault! Gazzy was running down the hallway too and he pushed me aside and I—"

"Nudge!" I cut her off and she shut her mouth quickly. Bless her little heart.

"This has nothing to do with that vase—by the way you know you're not supposed to be running in the house—but it's about something else. Something more serious than stupid inanimate objects." I said, and no one said anything. I took that as a sign to continue talking.

"I know that this is going to seem confusing to you as to how this happened, but I know that things will turn out perfectly fine." I continued, but added mentally, _Or I hope so, at least. _"But…I'm…having….a baby." I said, hesitating throughout the whole sentence, dragging out the last moment of peace as long as I could.

"But…how?" Gazzy asked, looking more than a little confused and Nudge's mouth was hanging open. She was actually speechless for once. That was a surprise.

"Who's the dad?" Nudge asked at last, her face seemingly paler.

Fang, beside me with his arm around my shoulders, cleared his throat. And I swear, Nudge's eyes looked just about ready to pop out of her head.

"But why?" Nudge suddenly said, her brow furrowed and there was something in her voice…anger? Confusion?

"Because I love Max." Fang said calmly. "I didn't mean to make Max pregnant, though. That was completely unintentional."

Nudge shook her head slightly, while Gazzy just looked plain confused. "How do you get someone pregnant, though?" He asked.

I answered quickly, before one of the boys could butt in… "Um, well, it happens when two people love each other very much. It happens when they….kiss."

Gazzy nodded, a disgusted look on his face. "I'm never kissing a girl."

Fang laughed suddenly, and we all looked at him. "What?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's gonna want to at some point or another."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I know this is going to change a lot of things around here, but we're still family. We're still the flock. A baby isn't going to change that. I'm sorry, you guys. I really am." My voice broke, and suddenly tears filled my eyes. Damn hormones.

"Aw, Max, don't be sorry. It's okay. Really." Angel said and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, and I hugged her back, burying my face in her blond curls.

Iggy also joined in the hug, followed by Gazzy, and finally, Nudge hugged us all. Iggy popped his head up and looked at Fang and said, "C'mon, Fang. You know you want to."

Fang just rolled his eyes. Typical response. "Oh, fine.." he sighed and then wrapped his arms around me with the others.

After several long minutes, Fang was the first one to break the group hug, and the others shortly followed. I finally wiped my eyes and smiled at them. "You guys are the best, you know that?" I said, and Iggy smirked.

"I know I am." He said.

Then, there was silence for several agonizingly long moments until Angel piped up. "Where's the baby going to sleep? Ooh can she—"

"—Or he." Fang interjected.

"—Sleep in my room?" Angel finished, ignoring Fang.

"Well, Fang and I were talking yesterday, and we decided that it would be best if we just used Fang's room for the nursery. Fang will stay with me in my room." I said, and then, the chiding started.

"Ooh slumber party for Max and F-Nick." Iggy said, grinning like mad, and the girls both giggled while Gazzy said a loud, "Ew!"

I just shook my head, smiling. "Iggy, none of that. I mean, how do you think I got this way in the first place." I said the last part quietly so that the others wouldn't get the idea of it. Then they would be scarred for life. Couldn't have that. No sir.

"Well, can I help make Fang's room into a nursery?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide with possible ideas forming in her head.

"Me too!" Angel said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Sure. But we have plenty of time. We still have a good eight months until the baby gets here anyway." I told them.

"But it's sooo long to wait!" Nudge said, wrinkling her nose.

"Why is it in there so long?" Gazzy asked, and this time, to my surprise, Fang answered him.

"Because it has to grow inside Max's stomach. Whatever she eats, the baby will eat too. So that makes the baby get bigger until it's time to come out," he said, and I just looked at him.

"What?" He asked me, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing. That was just….wow. Didn't know you knew about babies and the womb and all that." I said with a grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Duh." He said, as if everyone in the world, no matter what age, knew that. Well, newsflash for Fang. Gazzy didn't know. And thank God for that.

* * *

**Chapter 10 will be up before next Monday (September 22.)**

**So, you know the drill! I want LOTS of reviews. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, then let me know! I'm open to anything. **

**Love,**

**M.F**


	11. Chapter 10: Everything Is Alright

**I made the update on time, with a whole day to spare! Whoo! And thank you once again to Chaos Mirror of Hearts for making sure this chapter, along with the many future ones to come, was fit for public viewing. Now, on with the chapter! Oh, and also, thank you to all who reviewed! Your suggestions and comments really helped with this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. MAXIMUM. RIDE!!_**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Everything Is Alright**

It's been almost four whole weeks since we announced my pregnancy to the flock, and nothing much had changed except the fact that Fang was a little…uptight. Almost everywhere I went he was sure to follow me. He always made sure I sat down and rested when I needed to and he also went out and got me fast food or stuff from the grocery whatever I as craving he made sure he returned home with it.

He was being so sweet about everything but also a little…_too_ overprotective. I never said anything and I made sure he couldn't tell that I got aggravated easily with it. Pregnancy hormones mostly.

But I needed my space to breathe and relax instead of having an overprotective boyfriend. I love him and I appreciate everything he does for me, and he knows that, but he seriously needs to cool it a little. I mean, it's not like I'm going to go into labor anytime soon.

It's nice of him to care so much, but it's also hurting him. He gets almost no sleep at night, always watching over me while I slept to ensure that I was okay.

But thankfully, today, since I was in an especially pissy mood for some reason, he was upstairs with Iggy and Gazzy, moving his clothes and other things into my room so that we could start turning his room into a nursery. That left me, Nudge and Angel downstairs, eating chocolate ice cream straight from the Ben & Jerry's container, discussing plans for the baby's room.

"I think you should paint the room a neutral color for now, since you don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Nudge was saying. She'd actually grown up and matured a lot in the past month, helping me out—when Fang didn't beat her to it—and she'd even been checking things on the Internet at her middle school. I was so proud of her, that she was being such a big help.

Angel and Gazzy helped with whatever they could, too. Everyday, it seemed, they patted my stomach when I would come downstairs and say "hello" to the baby. It was an incredibly sweet thing to witness.

My protruding stomach was already bigger than it should have been at only two months, and Jeb had busied himself with doing research on it, but his only valid guess was that the baby, since it was going to be a hybrid, was developing faster than a normal, fully human baby.

Ella had even been coming over to the house as often as possible, sometimes going shopping with Nudge, Angel, and me whenever Mom would let her.

My mom, though, was still reluctant to the fact that I was, indeed, having a child, and even though Jeb had tried to get her to see the light in this situation, she just wouldn't.

"I still think we should just paint it pink, even if it is a boy." Angel chirped, pulling my mind back to the conversation. Paint colors. Right.

I just laughed lightly at Angel, ruffling her blonde curls. "If it's a boy, I don't think he will appreciate that very much." I told her, smiling. "Maybe a light green or yellow." I suggested and Nudge smiled, jotting it down on a notepad.

"Oh," Nudge said, as if just remembering something. "Fang told me he's taking you shopping for baby stuff next week. So that you can go ahead and get the paint, crib, and some other things."

I nodded as I took another bite of chocolate ice cream. "Yeah, that's what he told me last night." I said. "I'm supposed to go tomorrow so I can get an ultrasound done."

And no, I'm not going to a hospital that specializes in bird-kids who get knocked up at the ripe age of fifteen. No, Jeb finally managed to convince my mom to get my regular checkups and actually deliver the baby. I must say, I was _very_ surprised when she agreed to it. I guess it was her way of sort of trying to make up.

"When will you know if it's a boy or girl?" Angel asked me with her wide-eyed curiosity.

"Not for another couple months, most likely." Nudge answered for me.

"But it also depends on how fast the baby is developing. It might be developing faster than normal babies." I added and Angel nodded slowly, taking the information in.

Then, she giggled. "Total says he doesn't like the idea of a baby. He thinks it's going to be loud. Akila doesn't even know what a baby is…."

I raised my eyebrows at this new discovery. "And when did Total tell you this?" I asked her.

"About two weeks ago." She said, a bit sheepishly.

"Well, please tell _Total_ that if he doesn't like the baby, then he can sleep outside." I said, and Angel giggled once again.

"He won't like that." She said and I smiled.

"No, he won't. I don't think he'll complain much after you tell him that." I added and both the girls nodded.

After a moment, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and three exhausted looking boys filed into the room.

"There," Fang said, grabbing a can on Dr. Pepper from the fridge. "Everything is out."

I had to blink several times to administer what he'd said. "Everything?" That was fast."

"Yeah, but we took the desk and nightstand and the bed up to the attic. I mean, we don't need to of those in your room." He said with a smile.

"Max," Gazzy said from behind Fang's tall form. "Can you make me some chocolate milk please?"

I smiled. "Sure, sweetie." I said, and was beginning to push myself out of my chair when Fang gently pushed me back down.

"No, Max. You sit down and rest. I'll get it for him." Fang said, being overprotective again.

"But Fang!" I protested, grinding my teeth together slightly. "I've been sitting all day."

"You need to rest, Max. You were complaining last night that your ankles were hurting, so if you rest a bit, then they won't hurt as much." He said logically and I sighed in defeat as he began pouring milk and chocolate in the glass for Gazzy.

After stirring it, he handed it to him, and Gazzy began guzzling it down. "Thanks, Fang." He said between gulps and I smiled at him.

Fang took a seat between me and Angel, and Iggy sat between Nudge and Gazzy.

It's nice having a family moment every now and then.

* * *

**Okay you guys, now I want...20 reviews (or more) for this chapter! You can do it! The next update will be next week!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	12. Chapter 11: Born For This

**Everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost 3 weeks! I've been sick, and I cannot write well when I'm sick. I loved your reviews though, so keep 'em coming! Thank you once again to my beta; you rawk : But did anyone else see the new Twilight trailer?! It rocked, didn't it? I know! lol. Yes, I am answering myself. Do not question my sanity : This chapter is 600 and something words longer than my last few, so that is your reward for being patient while I got better! Yayy!**

**Disclaimer: Why on earth do you think I own this?! Jeez! I own this like I own Edward Cullen; only in my dreams, not my reality.**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Born For This**

The next day when I woke up, I didn't run to the bathroom to puke my guts out. I felt nauseous, but I didn't throw up. Puzzling, to say the least, but hey—I'm not complaining.

I sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. I was beginning to not sleep as well as I used to. One of the many perks of pregnancy. Looking to my right, I saw that Fang was still sound asleep, the blankets pulled up to his chin since it was strangely cold in the house. Then, I remembered that Gazzy asked if he could turn on the air conditioner last night. I'd been having heat flashes, so, of course I agreed. But he could have at least turned it off before he went to bed like I'd always told him to, so that we all didn't turn into popsicles in our sleep!

Shivering slightly, I pulled my long-sleeved fluffy robe on. I stood up and as I did so, the baby started kicking. Smiling, I rested my hand on my stomach, rubbing it in a soothing circular motion. The kicking grew less intense immediately. Talk about a mother's touch.

I snuck towards my bedroom door quietly, not wanting to wake Fang up since he'd spent the entire previous day cleaning out his room, then moving his stuff into my room. It was a long, grueling process. When my hand was on the door knob, I heard a deep, groggy voice behind me. "Where you going?" I turned, a tired smile on my lips, to see Fang lying there, his dark hair tousled. He looked incredibly adorable.

"I'm going downstairs," I told him, but instead of walking out the door, I crossed the room to sit on the edge of my bed. I leaned over, and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I could get used to this…waking up to kissing you like that." He said, his words a little slurred from sleep, but he was smiling.

I laughed a little when he tried to pull me back down into bed with him, but I shook my head. "I can't, Fang. We need to get up. We have to be over at Mom's in an hour to have my ultrasound. She can't after that, because Ella has soccer practice."

Fang sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up, revealing his bare chest, wearing only boxer shorts.

An animalistic smile came to my lips. "And _I_ could get used to _that_." I said with a giggle and, if I'm not mistaken, his cheeks turned a faint pink. I would have to remember to tease him about that later. But, there were more important tasks at hand. Like getting our butts over to my mother's so I could see if my baby was healthy, and, hopefully, finding out what the sex was.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants—the only thing that would fit me since my jeans wouldn't go past my hips. I also grabbed a long-sleeved maroon shirt that I'd seen in a catalog and ordered.

After I had my clothes out of my closet, I began taking off my nightgown, and Fang's eyes grew wide, surprised that I was going to change in front of him. I mean, what was the big deal? He'd already seen everything on my body that there was to see. No biggie.

Soon, I was dressed and so was Fang, and we walked downstairs after I'd thrown my hair up into a ponytail. The kids were already around the table eating breakfast and chatting animatedly with each other and Iggy.

Iggy offered to whip me up some pancakes and bacon, but I told him I couldn't stomach that this morning. I may not have thrown up from morning sickness this morning so far, but I didn't want to take a chance by eating something like that.I enjoyed not emptying my stomache, thank you.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. 9:30. It was still about fifteen minutes early to be getting to my mom's, but I wanted to talk to Jeb about the baby's development, so I turned to Iggy while Fang stuffed several pieces of bacon into his hands, already chewing and swallowing another. "Ig, we're gonna go a little early, so we'll be back around ten-thirty. Alright? Please don't trash the house—we're right across the street." I said with a grin, and Iggy laughed, nodding.

"Alright, Max, you don't have anything to worry about. No house parties going on here. None of my friends get up until after eleven anyway…" He added with a grumble and I smiled as I grabbed my jacket. Fang, whose hands now held no bacon, helped me put it on my arms.

"We'll be back later. Bye guys," I said with a wave and we walked out of the house, and made our way across the street, hand in hand. I knocked on the door, and Jeb answered.

"There you guys are!" He said with a smile, ushering us into the house,and as I pulled my jacket off he took it from me politely."You're a little early, aren't you?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Well, I was wanting to talk to you about a few things…" I said, and he led Fang and me to the kitchen table, raising his eyebrows.

"Not experiencing any problems, are you?" He asked in concern and I shook my head while Fang was silent next to me.

"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering…I'm only two months along, and I'm already huge. How can that happen?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion.

Jeb took a moment to answer, contemplating the situation. "Well, this ultrasound will determine about how big the baby is. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. You could just be holding a lot of fluid surrounding the baby. Some women experience a lot of fluid in their womb, while others don't have as much. You shouldn't have anything to worry about." He said, patting my hand reassuringly, and I nodded, a little less worried than I was.

Soon enough, after just talking about this and that with Jeb, my mom walked calmly into the room, her eyebrows raised. "Ready?" she asked, and I nodded, standing up, pulling Fang with me. We followed my mother down to the basement where she had an ultrasound machine that, I assume, she borrowed from her veterinarian office.

She instructed me to lie down on my back on a padded table, Fang and Jeb helping me while my mom got the machine ready. She pulled my shirt up just until my entire stomach was exposed. I swear, I looked at least six months pregnant!

My mom put the cold gel on my stomach, and I immediately hissed in a breath. "Sorry," she apologized, and I gave a nod, unable to say anything because it was just so damn cold!

After a moment, she began rubbing that little wand-looking thing over my stomach, and on the screen to my left, I could see a baby in my womb. My baby. My and Fang's baby. Tears threatened to be seen.

"Well….that's strange…" she murmured. "You're only two months along, but the baby is already three and a half pounds. It shouldn't even be a whole pound yet. And I can even tell the sex of the baby." She said, then gasped. "Oh my!" She said, and I instantly went on alert.

"What is it?" I asked in panic. "There…there are two babies…" she said softly, moving the wand on my stomach so we could see the second one, and I gasped. I felt Fang's hand trembling in mine as his eyes never left the screen. "You're having twins…they are both still ahead of schedule though…"

"Do you want to know what sex they are?" She asked quietly, not wanting to ruin our moment. I looked at Fang, and he looked right back and me. We both nodded.

"They are fraternal. A boy and a girl." She said, and tears began cascading down my cheeks in rivulets. All I could do was stare at the screen. I could see their little hands, their little feet. Their heads, their legs, their arms. They were perfect.

Mom took a screen capture when it was clear enough and she printed it out for us. She handed it over, smiling, and I was surprised to see tears in her eyes as well. "Congratulations." She had never said that before. I couldn't speak; all I could do was smile back.

"When is she due?" Jeb asked, his eyes glued to the screen as well.

"From my calculations…another two months, or so. They will start developing and growing faster as you get further along." She said to me.

I took a deep breath, and, finally, she turned off the machine and to my dismay, my babies' images disappeared. Mom wiped the goo off my stomach with some tissue, then a wet, warm rag and Fang and Jeb helped me sit up.

I still couldn't speak. I was so shocked, so happy. I was having twins! Nothing could bring me down; I was on cloud nine.

Fang and I thanked my parents, then we saw ourselves out of the house, leaving Jeb talking excitedly to my mother.

Once we were outside, Fang stopped and turned to me, his eyes lit up. "God I'm so happy right now." He said and pulled me to him with a kiss that held so much love, so much passion that I thought my heart might explode. When we pulled back he was still grinning.

"Twins…" I said, a loving smile on my lips. "Can you believe it? A boy and a girl…they're already so perfect…so tiny…" I said quietly and Fang nodded, hugging me, planting a kiss on my forehead. He took my hand and squeezed it tenderly.

"We should go tell the others. I'm sure Nudge is just about ready to bounce out of her seat." He said with a laugh and I smiled widely, nodding.

I felt two kicks, simultaneously, on different sides of my stomach. That feeling was the best.

* * *

**So, there you have it! Now, I want my review stats to get up to 210! That is only 31 reviews I need, so I know you guys can do it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Fast! The faster you review, the faster I will read your review, and whenI read your review I smile, and when I smile, I write! Simple as that. Okay, so maybe that wasn't too simple... :**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	13. Chapter 12: Fall For You

**I thought you guys deserved a new chapter now, since it took me so long to update the last one :) Aren't you all just so darn proud of me? lol. Thanks again, to my beta. Check out my other stories, both Twilight ones, called _A Rose By Any Other Name _and _All Hail the Heartbreaker_!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: ****Fall For You**

Fang and I walked inside the house, hand in hand, big smiles never leaving our faces.

"You found out what it is!" Nudge squealed as soon as she saw us and I nodded, laughing as she threw her arms around me in a hug, jumping up and down in anticipation.

Fang gently detached her from me, apparently afraid she might squish the babies, and told everyone to take a seat on the couch.

We stood in front of them, our hands still locked together as we faced them. "Guys, we found out something with the ultra sound." I said serenely.

Nudge bounced up and down in her seat, as the others looked at us, expectantly, calmly.

"We're having twins." Fang announced and Nudge shrieked, jumping up and hugging us both while the others did the same, minus the shrieking.

"It's a boy and a girl." I said happily, and immediately Nudge and Angel began chattering about colors and themes for the nursery.

Gazzy and Iggy were happy too. One of each. I could have sworn I heard Gazzy say something to Iggy about playing pranks on the girl when she was older, and playing football with the boy. That would be a _long_ time before he was able to play football with the big guys who didn't even know their own strength.

After a little while of talking to them about it all, and showing them the printed picture from the ultrasound, my back began hurting so I told them I was going to go upstairs and lie down. I knew by Fang's expression that he would be up in a few minutes. I wanted to talk to him about some stuff anyways, so.

I went into my room and laid down on my bed on my back, staring up at the ceiling different thoughts and emotions coursing through my mind. I felt like jumping up and down from joy, crying from happiness, and a thousand other things. I loved it.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I almost didn't notice that Fang had come in, he was so silent. He shut the door softly behind him, and came over to lie on his side next to me. His other hand was on my stomach, rubbing it gently, that gorgeous smile of his gracing his handsome face.

"It's almost unreal, isn't it?" My voice came out in a whisper, not wanting to ruin our moment.

He nodded, his eyes lifting from my protruding belly, to my eyes. "It is." He said, using the same tone I had. "Have you given any thoughts to names?" He asked.

I shook my head sheepishly. "Actually, no. I've been so stressed over other things, like the nursery. Nudge needs to calm down just a little about it." I said with a good natured smile.

"Well, how about we start thinking about names?" He asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively , and I smiled, nodding.

We were both quiet for a moment, until I spoke up at last. "I really like Annika, for the girl." I said, my voice confident. Fang smiled.

"I love it." He said softly then he spoke up. "I've thought of one for a boy. I think Siviel is cool."

I smiled, loving the sound of the name. "That sounds good to me." I said. "So…we've got the names picked?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you're sure that those are the ones you like." He said, and I confirmed it with a nod.

He smiled and pulled me to him gently, kissing my lips gently. "God, Max…" he whispered, his eyes smoldering. "Every time I even look at you, I fall in love with you all over again."

Sure, it sounded like a line from some cheesy romance movie, but coming from him, it made my heart go wild.

Suddenly, I pressed my lips against his firmly, a spark of electricity coursing through my veins as I did so. He held me to him, one hand on my neck, the other on my back. I felt his tongue sweep against my lip and I opened my lips willingly for him. My hands went around his shoulders, keeping his lips against mine, as if they were my last lifeline. It made my heart blaze. I never wanted to let go of him. I wanted to remain in his arms forever and ever.

Finally, after several minutes, we both pulled back, our lips red and swollen from kissing, both of us breathing heavily. Fang reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, staring into my eyes. I could tell something important was going through his mind, but he seemed cautious, almost as if he thought what he was going to say, was going to be said much too soon. If that even makes sense to you.

I leaned down and rested my forehead against his as he held me against his chest carefully, one of his hands reaching down to rest on my stomach. For some reason, he did that whenever he had the chance. The look on his face when he did it sent my heart soaring.

Suddenly, the babies began kicking, and Fang's face lit up. They'd kicked several times when he'd put his hand on my stomach, but nothing like this. I could tell Fang loved it.

"Annika and Siviel…" He spoke the words quietly, tasting them on his tongue. It was almost as if he could see them in his mind. His daughter and his son. Our children. It thrilled me. I could just imagine them growing up, playing. Learning to walk, crawl, and sit up. Even learning to fly when they were old enough!

But another thing was also present in my mind. When we were old enough…would Fang want to actually be married to me? So we would be like a real family. A bond that would hold us together until the day we died? I hope so, beyond anything. I loved the thought of being married to him. Of actually being able to call him my husband.

Three months ago, if someone asked me if I would marry Fang when I was older, I would have responded with a "What's it to you?!" but now…I would say yes without thinking twice.

I stared down at Fang, as he whispering to my stomach, talking to the babies. Tears welled up in my eyes from pure joy.

I'd never known Fang to ever become so gentle, such a…softie. It was wonderful.

* * *

**Okay, you know what to do!! Review!!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	14. Chapter 13: Perfect

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter thirteen! Sorry I didn't update this past weekend. My boyfriend stayed over, so yeah. lol. But I am updating now! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it!!**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Perfect**

The rest of the week passed by with nothing really of significance happening. I'd been pretty worn out lately, always welcoming any opportunity to get a nap in every now and then when the kids had plans. But on Friday, I did get a phone call that I was very unprepared for. It was my mother.

"Max, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I acted when you and Fang broke the news to me." She said, her voice sincere. "I just…the thought of my baby having a baby is just uncanny. I just wanted you to know that I really am truly sorry. I am actually becoming very excited to be a grandmother."

I had to smile at that. "Thanks, Mom. You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I mean, I've never been perfect, so why start now, right?" I said to her, the hand that wasn't holding the phone was rubbing my stomach as the babies kicked. They seemed happy too.

"Oh, you're perfect in Fang's eyes. But, I'll let you go so you can rest, but I have one thing to ask…you guys haven't already remodeled Fang's room for a nursery yet, have you?" She asked me, her voice seeming anxious.

"No…not yet. Why?" I asked, suddenly very curious as to what she would say.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could do it for you. As long as you pick out the colors then I'll do the rest. I really want this as an opportunity to make up for everything." She said, her voice sounding a mixture of happy and sad.

I already had tears in my eyes. Damn hormones. "Really?" I asked, my voice timid. "Mom I would love that!" I exclaimed, extremely happy. Glad she wasn't being as belligerent.

"I'm so glad. When are you and Fang going shopping for baby stuff?" She asked me.

"Tomorrow morning. He said he wants to spend the whole day with me, just us two." I said.

"Well isn't that sweet? I'll come over tomorrow night to get started. Just don't forget to pick up the color of paint you want." She said.

"I won't forget."

"Alright. So I'll talk to you later honey. Bye." Mom said, then we hung up.

I sat there, smiling to myself intently for a moment until Gazzy came over and sat by me. "Why does it look like you've been crying, Max?" He asked, and I could only just give him a watery smile.

"I'm happy, sweetie." I responded and I only got a confused look from him. "My mom called. She's happy that she's going to be a granny." I told him, and then he nodded, finally understanding.

"Oohh, right." He said, his blue eyes wide and curious. "Max…can I ask you something?"

I looked at him, suddenly on alert. "What is it, Gazzy?" I asked him, my tone now serious.

"When the babies come…you and Fang won't forget about me, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy, will you?" He asked me, his voice quivering slightly.

Suddenly, I swept him up in a bone-crushing hug, my stomach getting in the way just a little. "Oh, sweetie, of course not!" I exclaimed, hugging him to me.

"Max…can't…breathe!" He gasped and I let him go.

"Gazzy, I swear, we are not going to forget about you guys. Not for a second. Things will be pretty hectic around here at first, but they'll begin to calm down after a while." I said, smiling at him.

"Good, Max. I love you." Gazzy said and hugged me once more, before bouncing off somewhere. No doubt to build bombs with Iggy. Maybe I should ground them…

* * *

The next day came quickly, and I couldn't wait to go shopping. Nudge wanted to come along, but somehow, Fang talked her into staying at home with Iggy.

So, Fang and I alone in the car, headed towards Babies 'R' Us. Yes, Fang has his license—with a little bribing from Jeb, and corrections on his birth certificate via computer—but it was all legal in our book.

"Do you have an idea picked out for the colors?" Fang asked me as I messed with the radio dials, coming to a station that was playing _Seventeen Forever_ by Metro Station.

"I'm not too sure…I mean, since it's going to be a boy and a girl, then maybe we should get two different colors? But also, I think we should go with neutral….ugh, I don't know." I said, biting my lip.

"Maybe we should get like, a pink and a blue, _and _a neutral color like green or yellow, and just let your mom decide since she is going to be the one designing the room." Fang said matter-of-factly.

I thought about it for, oh, ten seconds. "That sounds like a good idea to me." I said finally, and Fang smiled, happy I agreed with him.

We pulled into the Toys 'R' Us parking lot and walked in together, Fang pushing the cart for me. First, we went to the cribs. We would need two, so we decided not to get one of the big elegant ones like we were going to before. So, we decided on a dark wood for the boy's crib, and a white one for the girl. It had a wavy top, and the rails were tall enough that they wouldn't start trying to climb out when they were just learning to crawl.

We went to the crib sets next.So much stuff to choose from, colors and themes. But, I saw the perfect one for the boy. It had foot balls, soccer balls, baseballs, and other types of sporting equipment on it. I figured that would work out perfect since Fang was a sports fanatic. Then, I saw a girl one that made me leap at it the moment I saw it. It had a castle on it with white horses, and Cinderella with her Prince Charming. It was all so perfect.

Next, we just got some clothes. Little sleepers, tiny pairs of jeans for the boy and mostly pink stuff for the girl, preferably with princess stuff on it so it would match her crib liner.

We looked at highchairs next, but we also decided that while they wouldn't be big enough for high chairs, so we decided on two bouncy seats that matched their bedding sets.

We were pretty much done with that stuff, except some other things that Fang said we would shop for another day when we had more time, so we cut across the store to a paint center, mostly with colors revolving around themes from Nickelodeon and Disney.

We found a soft pink color, and also a baby blue, just like we said we would, then grabbed a light green and yellow. Variety is always good in my book.

Finally, we checked out and prepared to head home.

I don't remember much on the car ride. Shoppping tired me out, which didn't usually happen when you put me and shopping together, but, who cares? Not me. All I knew is that I felt totally used up.

We got back to the house soon and the kids all helped us bring the stuff inside, since Fang and Iggy didn't want me lifting anything at all. It made me happy to have help.

The last thing I remember is sitting on the couch. Then nothing, my world snuffed out like a candle, exhaustion taking over my body and mind.

* * *

**You know what to do--Review if you like this story at all!! lol**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	15. Chapter 14: Pain

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to get this chapter a certain way...if you want more, then I advise you to REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**_Happy Reading!!_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Pain**

When I woke up, my warm comfy bed surrounded me. I had no clue how I got here…Fang, most likely carried me after I fell asleep downstairs on the couch. But I gained at least twenty pounds, so it couldn't have been easy for him.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looked out the window. A faint light radiated through the window, and when I looked at my clock, shock clouded my senses momentarily. It was five o' clock in the morning. I slept through the whole night. I looked to my right and I got confused, not to mention worried. Fang wasn't beside me. Had he not slept in here with me last night?

A frown came across my face, and I stood up, getting dressed quickly in a pair of those pants with the stretchy material in the front for pregnant women, and a light blue sweater. I then walked out of the bedroom, and I passed Fang's old room—now the babies' nursery—before I noticed the piece of paper taped to the door. Taking a step closer, I read what it said.

_Max,_

_The nursery is finished. We worked through the night to get it painted and assembled. It's a good thing you got the fast-drying paint! Go ahead and look inside. I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled to myself, taking the paper off the door and folding it in my hands, and I turned the door knob, taking a step inside.

The right side of the room had pink with yellow stripes up and down the wall, daisies painted here and there. The white crib had the princess bedding set in it with a pink rug set on the floor right in front of it.

The left side of the room, however was painted blue with green polka-dots in various places, and the dark crib and sports liner at that wall, with a football rug in front of it, just as the girl's was.

The window was in the middle of the wall, between the contrasting themes, and there was also a white rocking chair with a foot stool in front of it. Two changing tables were beside the crib, stocked with baby supplies, and there were also dressers that matched the crib colors.

I walked across to one, and pulled it open, finding all the clothes Fang and I had picked out already in it, and, when I checked the boy's, it had the clothes in it too.

I finally just stood in the middle of the room, looking around, tears

"Do you like it?" A soft voice came from the doorway and I turned around and my eyes met Fangs. Sputtering for a moment, I gave a nod instead. I went over and hugged him tightly, and his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him.

"This is so amazing," I said at last, my voice cracking slightly. "But who got the rocking chair, dressers and changing tables?" I asked him, slightly puzzled.

"Well, your mom informed me that Jeb had done a little shopping himself, once he found out that it was a boy and a girl. All of those things are from him. Jeb and I assembled everything, but your mom told us were to put it all." Fang said, smiling at me before looking at the room.

"I can't believe you guys did all this…in such a short amount of time." I said, looking up at him.

"Well, we worked pretty much nonstop. Well worth it though." He said, looking down at me, nothing but pure love in his eyes as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I don't know what else to say except thank you. So much." I said earnestly, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling broadly at me, making my heart flutter in my chest. "C'mon, you need to eat." He said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. I reluctantly followed. I wanted to stay and just stare at it, but I couldn't. Oh well.

When we descended the last of the stairs, I saw that Mom and Jeb were sitting at the breakfast table, eating Iggy's amazing cooking. I wobbled over to them and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and Jeb chuckled as he hugged me back, while mom just smiled, returned the hug with laidback expression.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said heartily, even though she looked extremely exhausted.

"How long were you guys all working on it?" I asked her.

Jeb answered me, his smile never wavering. "Until three-thirty. But it was well worth it." He said, reminding me of Fang's words upstairs.

"Well, it's perfect." I gushed. Fang pulled out my chair for me, then plopped down in the next chair over.

Iggy set a plate of food down in front of us ,with an extravagent flourish of his hands, and we dug in. I ate more than I usually would; the twins made me eat a lot more than usual, and I also ate more frequently, as if I didn't eat enough already.

Halfway through breakfast, my eyes snapped wide open and my fork clattered to my plate as I cried out, my hand flying to my swelling stomache.

Flinching and crying out, the pain nearly engulfed me.

**Okay, so you know what you have to do to get another chapter! You gotta review!!**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Fear

**Okay, everyone! Here is my next chapter! I'm very truly sorry it took me so long to update--my beta was busy, and she couldn't get to it right away. But that's okay, because it's here now!! :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :)**

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Fear  
**

Everything that followed next, all happened so fast that I almost had trouble keeping up with it. Jeb jumped up from his chair, alarm clear in his eyes. My mom dropped her fork, making it clatter to her plate in shock, and Fang and Iggy both stood up swiftly, Fang allowing me to grab his hand as I reached for it. "Is this it?" He asked my mom, his eyes wide with fear.

"Her water hasn't broke, yet, it's odd. She's so early, too!" My mom exclaimed, worry clear on her face.

Just then, Fang's eyes held the element of surprise. "Her water just broke…on my shoe." He said, wrinkling his nose momentarily. Nobody laughed at what he said, and boy was I glad, because right then, more pain ripped at my stomach, making me clench Fang's hand, yelling out.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy appeared in the doorway, all of them looking on the verge of tears. That's how freaked out they seemed.

"Iggy," Jeb said quickly. "Watch the kids until they get dressed, and then you can bring them over to our house. We're going to take Max ahead and get her something for the pain, because there's nothing we can do for her over here."

Iggy nodded his head, looking panicked, and he walked over to the kids to comfort them, and I could hear him telling them that everything would be alright. If I could have, I would have hugged him right then.

"Are you able to walk?" My mom asked, but all I could do with sit there, grimacing in pain. Then, all of a sudden, I felt my chair disappear from under me, as Fang swept me up in his arms. I knew I must have been heavy to lift, but I didn't dare tell him to put me down as I felt another contraction hit. I just clung to him as if my life depended on it.

Jeb held the door open for Fang as he carried me outside, following my mom over to her and Jeb's place. We passed the kids at the stairs on our way out, and I tried my hardest to give them a reassuring smile.

My mom opened the door at her house and Fang carried me quickly inside. As I looked up at his face, I could see that the exterior was calm—I couldn't imagine what was coursing through him on the inside, though.

"Bring her downstairs to the basement. Help her change into a gown. I'll be right down." My mom said, heading into the laundry room. I guess so that she could find some of the surgical masks she kept around the house.

Fang nodded, quickly obeying as he walked down the basement stairs, though more careful than usual. He took me over to the table where I had my ultrasound done the other day, and he gently put me down on it so that I was sitting on the edge, my eyes tightly closed in pain. He gave me his hand to hold, kissing my forehead. "We have to get you changed, okay?" He said, and I nodded, biting down on my lip, hard.

He grabbed a gown off a table by the wall, and came back over to me. He helped me change into the soft gown, then I laid down on the table.

Tears involuntarily ran down my cheeks as I gripped his hand. "Fang, it hurts…" I choked out, and his expression was that of a man burning at the stake, anguished.

"I know, Max…it'll be over soon, okay?" He whispered, kissing the back of my hand now that the contraction passed.

"I'm scared, though. It's too soon for them to come." I said, then had to stop talking for fear I would start sobbing.

"Me too. But they'll be okay. They're strong…they're our kids, after all." He said, giving me the best smile he could muster, which wasn't much. But he had a point.

It then hit me, heavily, that the twins only had a fifty-fifty chance of surviving. I didn't know what I'd do if we lost them…I could barely even process the possibility. It only made the pain worse.

I cried out once again, the pain coming at me at full force, just as my mom was coming down the stairs, Jeb accompanying her. Their expressions scared, and grim.

"Max, I'm going to check you, okay? There's nothing I can do to postpone the labor, and there's nothing I can give you so that their lungs and other organs can develop faster. I'm only a vet." She explained, her eyes apologetic. I tried to hold in the rest of my tears as I nodded, and she moved down at my feet to check me.

"You're already five centimeters dilated." My mom told me after a bit of prodding.

Jeb came over to my other side and held the hand that Fang wasn't holding. "Everything will be fine, Max." He told me, giving me an encouraging smile. "I'm sure of it."

I couldn't smile at the moment, but I nodded appreciatively.

All our heads turned towards the stairs when we heard footsteps. Ella came into view, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I heard screaming…" None of us said anything for a moment, and if finally dawned on her. "Oh my God…you're having them _now_?" She asked incredulously.

Jeb nodded gravely. "Yes, it seems that Max has gone into premature labor." He said, and Ella's eyes widened. She rushed over to me, giving me a hug.

"Oh, Max, everything will be alright!" She said, almost as if she were trying to make _herself_ believe it.

I nodded, feeling emotionally numb at last. "I hope so." I said, my voice emotionless. I was already becoming too tired to put much effort into making my voice hopeful. I was too scared.

Fang stroked the hair off my already clammy forehead and Ella kissed my cheek. "Don't worry." The doorbell then rang, and Ella looked up at the basement ceiling, surprised.

"That must be Iggy with the kids." Jeb told her, and she nodded.

"I'll go let them in." She told him and she ran up the stairs quickly. We heard Iggy talking to Ella, asking if she knew if it was okay if he brought the kids down to see me for a few minutes.

Everyone in the basement was quiet. Mom was just sitting on her rolling stool, looking thoughtful. Jeb's eyes were distant as he held my hand. Fang just kept looking down at me, one hand in mine, one on my forehead.

I turned my head when I heard many footsteps on the stairs and seconds later, Angel and Nudge both ran over quickly, Nudge giving me as good a hug as she could with my position on the stupid table, and Angel went over to Fang, who abandoned my hand just long enough to pull Angel up on his lap. She looked at me with worried eyes, and I took her smaller hand in mine.

"Max, what's going on? Iggy wouldn't tell us…" She said. "He blocked his thoughts from me…and all of you are…" Her brow furrowed in confusion and I let out a deep sigh.

"Sweetie, the twins are coming early." I said quietly.

Her expression was mixed. "But…isn't that a good thing?" She asked, seeming so much like her innocent seven-years-old.

"No, honey. It's not. They're both very little…if everything goes okay, they'll probably be sick for a while." I told her, and suddenly her eyes were bright, withholding tears.

"But…they _will_ be okay…right?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"All we can do is hope." I told her, and she nodded slowly, her lower lip trembling. I had to advert my eyes to Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy, for fear that I, too, might start crying once again.

Gazzy's jaw was squared, looking at me, his eyes scared. Iggy just looked helpless and Nudge bit her lip anxiously.

Suddenly, I had to close my eyes as another contraction came, and I tried to hold my pained yell in, but somehow, it escaped my barrier.

When I could finally open my eyes, after the pain passed, breathing heavily, I saw that Angel's arms were around Fang's neck, her head turned away. Gazzy's face buried at Ella's side while she patted his back soothingly, and Nudge was standing close to Iggy, his hand on her shoulder, their expressions alarmed.

"Why don't you, Iggy, and Ella take the kids upstairs and put a movie on for them?" My mom said to Fang, her eyebrows raised suggestively. She didn't want them to be down here, to see me in so much pain. I didn't either.

Fang nodded, standing up, holding Angel in his arms. "Good idea. Max, I'll be right back." He said quietly to me, then started up the stairs, packing Angel, while Iggy helped Nudge up, Ella pulling up the rear with Gazzy.

Once they were all out of earshot, I gave my mom a weary look. "It doesn't look good…does it?" I asked her and she gave me a sad, heartbroken look.

"They only have a 50-50 chance, Max." She said quietly, seemingly not wanting to tell me. "But I will do everything in my power to make sure they're both okay."

I nodded silently, a lump rising in my throat, preventing me from speaking.

The television went on upstairs and I heard the opening the 'Alice In Wonderland'.

After several minutes, Fang came back downstairs, taking his position beside me once again. "They're halfway distracted now…" he murmured, looking down at me, his eyes sympathetic.

* * *

Four contractions and an hour and a half later, my mom checked me again.

"Okay, Max, you're ten centimeters dilated. You ready?" She asked me, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. I looked up at Fang anxiously.

"I'm right here. You have to do this Max, there's no way around it." He whispered to me, kissing my forehead, and I sighed silently.

"I'm ready." I said to my mom, and she nodded. Jeb's grip on my hand tightened, and he attempted to give a smile.

"Give it all you've got, Max." He said quietly to me, and I bobbed my head.

My mom took her position, pulling her surgical mask back over her mouth and nose. "Ready, and…push." She instructed, her voice steady.

I took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as I could.

* * *

**Okay, end of Chapter 15! Next chapter will be up soon! Review :)**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**


	17. Chapter 16: The Best Damn Thing

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the bestest :) I'm not sure how great this chapter is, so you tell me in a review! Also, how to pronounce Siviel's name, in case you were wondering, is _Siv-ill_**_. _**Don't forget to review, okay?! lol. Thanks once again to my beta for making my chapters better! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Sixteen: The Best Damn Thing**

I gripped Fang and Jeb's hands as hard as I could, and screamed out in pain, Mom had no painkillers to give me. She told me to push again, and I did, sobbing as I heaved.

"I can't do this!" I cried. "It hurts too much!"

Fang smoothed my hair back from my forehead, making consoling noises. Which _weren't_ helping! "Max, it's okay," he was saying. "You can do this. You're the strongest person I know."

Biting down on lip, I pushed as he was talking. This was so freaking painful that getting attacked by a dozen or so Flyboys, didn't seem like a half bad idea.

"One more and the first baby will be out!" My mom said to me urgently. I gave one more painstaking push, and my mom handed the first baby to Jeb. "It's a girl." She said, giving me a smile.

But the baby wasn't crying, and my heart plummeted. "Why isn't she crying?" I demanded, my eyes wide with fear.

"I'm clearing out her airway now, Max." Jeb said from beside me, but I didn't watch what he was doing, because my mom told me to push again, which I did, just wanting to get it over with. Fang's gaze, however, locked on his daughter, but he still let me squeeze his hand.

After two more pushes, my mom came around to get a rubber balloon-looking thing, which I had no idea what was called, and began clearing out the other baby's airway. "Boy." She said, looking back at Fang and I, a smile worked its way on my face, relieved that they were now both crying loudly. Fang grinned and leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"You are amazing, Maximum Ride." He whispered to me and I smiled up at him, tears in my eyes from pure joy.

Jeb was wrapping the girl in a blanket and walked over, handing her to me after checking her vitals. "It's strange." He said as I took my daughter into my arms, looking down at her. "She's so small, and so young, but she's one of the healthiest babies I've ever seen." She was incredibly beautiful. She had Fang's dark hair and mouth, but my hazel eyes and nose.

Jeb cleared his throat. "Her wings are exactly the same color of Fang's." He said, smiling at us and Fang and I looked at each other, amazed. We hadn't known if she would have just been a pure human baby, or a hybrid. But Jeb answered our unspoken question.

"Same with the boy." Mom called. "Healthy as a horse. Wings just like Max's." She brought the baby over, and handed him to Fang.

He smiled down at his son, letting him hold onto a finger. "Hey there, buddy. I'm your daddy." He whispered and I felt my eyes well with tears.

"And I'm your mommy." I whispered down to my baby girl, wiping tears away with the back of my hand. I noticed that mom and Jeb had stepped out to give us some privacy.

"We may be young," I whispered to Fang. "But it's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

I looked over at our son and smiled. He had my blonde hair and mouth, but he had Fang's nose and dark eyes. Their skin was olive-toned, just like Fang's.

"Annika and Siviel…" Fang murmured looking at the twins with loving eyes.

"They're perfect." I whispered, and I smiled down at Annika as she looked up at me with curious eyes.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of being new parents. The babies were falling asleep in our arms, and after about ten minutes, Jeb's voice was quiet from the doorway. "The flock wants to know if they can come see the twins."

Fang looked at me for my answer, and I nodded. "Yes," Fang said, smiling. "They can come in."

Jeb stepped aside and Iggy walked in, holding Angel by the hand, while Ella did the same with Gazzy, though Nudge was in the lead.

She stared in wide-eyed wonder at the twins, her smile coming to life. "They're so tiny…" she whispered, looking at them. They _were_smaller than the average newborn, about three pounds too light. But, like Jeb had said, they were healthy.

Iggy and Ella stood back a little and I smiled at them. "You aren't going to give them the flu, you know. Come closer." I said to them, smiling, and Ella walked forward, followed by Iggy.

"Max…they're beautiful." Ella said, staring down at Annika in my arms, and Siviel in Fang's.

"Can I hold one?" Angel asked, and Fang looked at me.

"How about when we get home where there's a couch you can sit on?" I said to her, and her face fell noticeably. "But I promise, then, you can hold them for…ten minutes each." I added, and she smiled a little.

"Oh, alright." She said happily, though kept her voice low.

"You can _definitely_ tell who the parents are." Iggy said, grinning at Fang and I. "They look a _lot_ like you guys already."

I absolutely beamed at that.

"Alright, guys, Max and the babies need to rest." My mom said softly from the doorway. Slowly, the flock and Ella, reluctantly and awe struck, filed back upstairs.

Mom and Jeb came over, holding out their arms for the twins. "We'll take them and put them in a bassinet in the spare room, Max. Fang, can you carry her up to the room so she can rest in an actual bed?" Mom asked him and Fang nodded, standing up after we handed them both the twins. Fang put his arms under me and picked me up bridal style, following Mom and Jeb upstairs. He carried me down a hallway and we entered the spare bedroom. The walls were a light pink in color, and there were flowered curtains in front of the windows, making the room dim enough to sleep in. Fang took me over to the king sized bed and put me down gently on it after Jeb had helpfully pulled the blanket down.

He and mom both put the babies down in separate bassinets beside the bed. They both came over to me, kissing my cheek before walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

The twins were fast asleep and Fang laid on his side next to me, capturing my hand with his. "You did amazing, Max. I'm so proud of you." He murmured, the spark in his eyes having never going away. I had a feeling that it never would, now that we had the twins. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.

I smiled, feeling exhausted. "Best mistake we ever made, huh?" I asked him, tilting my head up to look at him and he chuckled.

"Absolutely." He said warmly, and leaned his head down to me, our lips connecting in a chaste kiss. This was heaven, especially after all that pain.

* * *

**Review, review, review!!! :) It will make me happy! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Perfect Insanity

**Okay, everyone. I am truly and deeply sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been sick a lot with the flu and I'd been having problems with my boyfriend until I eventually just broke up with him, and I've been having my-best-friend-is-in-love-with-me issues which have had me compltely stressed and a whole crapload of other stuff, lol. BUT I am posting now. This chapter has not been beta'ed, because my beta hasn't sent it back yet, so, I decided to just go ahead and give the chapter to you for a christmas present :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. God, I wish I owned fang....**

**_Happy Reading!!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Perfect Insanity**

The next week for the others in the flock, was pure hell. The babies cried at night, which meant they kept everyone else up. Nudge and Angel had dark circles under their eyes after the first sleepless night, and Iggy and Gazzy were just more irritable.

Fang and I had absolutely no sleep, either. We were up and down all night, changing dirty diapers, giving them a bottle, just rocking them. It was hard. The hardest thing I'd ever done—well, except for saving the world. But this totally came in second place.

"Max, can't you get them to be quiet?!" Nudge wailed from the other side of the nursery door. I opened it, rocking Siviel in my arms while I held the bottle for him to drink.

"We're trying here, Nudge." I said. I'd been getting irritable with the others when they would complain about the twins being too loud or something. Fang, though, had no complaints. He was so optimistic ever since the twins were born. He even _cooed_ at them. Cooed! Can you imaging Fang speaking in a baby voice, cooing at them? I didn't think it was possible, either. It's very cute, though.

"Well I need sleep! I have school tomorrow!" Nudge said, and Angel was behind her, nodding.

I let out a groan. "Fine. Call my mom and dad and ask them if you can sleep over with Ella." I snapped at them.

Nudge said something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oh thank God!"

They turned their backs, walking down the hall to go downstairs to the phone. I shut the door once again and turned back toward Fang who was sitting in a rocking chair, Annika asleep in his arms, one of her little hands curled around one of his fingers.

I smiled. That was my favorite sight: Fang with his daughter, his little princess.

Fang grinned back and stood up, putting Annika gently in her crib, winding up the mobile which played very softly. It always helped her sleep peacefully.

Siviel was falling asleep in my arms, his dark eyes which looked up at me were getting heavier and heavier until he finally let them droop closed. He was the stubborn one, not liking to sleep. Annika, however, was the exact opposite.

After Siviel was finished with his bottle, I put him down in his crib, winding his mobile just as Fang had done with Annika's.

Fang came over and put his arm around my waist. He looked exhausted—and I'm sure I did too. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we looked down at our son. His blond hair was just a little darker than it had been when he was born, giving it a dirty blond look. Annika's hair, however, was still jet black and curly. She would be a heartbreaker one day, with those eyes and that hair. They were both perfectly beautiful. Inhumanly, so. Which, you know, is a correct term since they're _hybrids_.

"We should try to get some sleep." Fang whispered to me and I nodded, absolutely wiped out. We walked from the nursery, taking the baby monitor with us. When we got in my room, we shut the door and both changed quickly. Fang, into a pair of boxers and me into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I put the baby monitor on the bedside table and we both slid underneath the covers. Fang put his arm over my waist, my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed me softly. "Goodnight. I love you." He said quietly, his breath sweet and minty.

I smiled tiredly. "Night. Love you too." I whispered and I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was out.

* * *

Several hours later, it seemed, I woke to the sound of one of the babies crying. I looked over beside me and saw that Fang was so deeply asleep that he obviously didn't hear it. Usually whenever one of the babies would cry in the middle of the night, he jumped up, telling me to get some more sleep. He'd give them a bottle, change their diapers and rock them back to sleep. God he was wonderful.

I didn't want to make him miss any much-needed sleep, so I got up, grabbing the baby monitor as I walked out of our room, going across the hall to the nursery. I shut the door softly behind me so that the crying wouldn't wake the other boys—they'd seemed jealous that Nudge and Angel got to sleep at mom and dads, and they didn't.

I walked crossed the room to Annika's crib and picked her up, going over to a bottle warmer on a wooden table. It was convenient that I didn't have to make a trip with a crying baby down into the kitchen in the middle of the night. While the bottle heated up, I changed her then rocked her in my arms gently. When the bottle was ready, she started drinking it hungrily. They'd already gained five pounds in the last week. I glanced over at Siviel's crib, seeing he was still peacefully sleeping. He could be a deep sleeper at times, just like Fang.

I sat in the rocking chair with Annika, holding her securely in my arms as I propped my feet up on the foot stool. As her eyes began closing so did mine—involuntarily. And soon, I pulled the bottle out of her mouth as she went to sleep, setting it on the table beside me. I was suddenly consumed by sleep, my daughter in my arms.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. I know there isn't really anything exciting in this chapter, but it is leading up to something BIG :)**

**So, REVIEW PLEASE**

**Love, M.F.**


	19. Chapter 18: All We Ever Needed

**Here is the next chapter! It's my longest chapter yet, lol. Don't forget to _Review_****.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. Wish I did.**

**_Happy Reading!!_ **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: All We Ever Needed**

**_Four Years Later…_**

"Guys, time to get up!" I called up the stairs. I received groans of protest on various levels of enthusiasm. It had been almost four years since we'd had the twins—four amazing years. Tomorrow was their birthday. They were excited as all get out.

"I gotta get to work." Fang said, pulling his jacket on. He worked over at a local mechanic shop, fixing up cars and stuff. He'd gotten very into it.

Iggy worked at an electronic store and I worked at the library in the elementary school part time while the twins were in preschool. Nudge offered to get a job, but Fang and I told her firmly, to enjoy being a teenager.

Annika and Siviel ran down the stairs, their eyes bright and happy as always. They both ran over to Fang and hugged him simultaneously.

They did that every time he said he had to go to work—they missed him until he got home at five o' clock in the evening.

Fang hugged them both back, pressing kisses to their foreheads. "Love you guys. Be good and I'll see you tonight." He said, smiling.

"I love you too, daddy." Annika said. Her voice sounded just like a melody. Her hair was long and dark, but she had my light hazel eyes still. Her wingspan was five feet across, and they were as jet black as her hair. Jeb always said that she was definitely going to be a heartbreaker.

"Love you too Dad." Siviel piped up with a smile. His hair was a cross between blond and brown, and his eyes were very dark, like nighttime when no stars are in sight. His wings were tan, and the same length as Annika's.

Fang grinned and when they disentangled their little arms from around him and he walked over to me. He slipped his arm around my waist, and pressed his lips against mine. My hand came up to rest against his cheek, kissing him back lightly.

"Eww!" the twins squealed in unison. It was a good thing neither of them wanted to 'sleep in mommy and daddy's room' as Iggy says.

Fang pulled his lips from mine and we smiled down at them. He kissed my cheek before saying, "Love you babe."

He walked towards the door, ruffling the twins' hair lightly with a grin.

"I love you too." I said to him and he flashed his grin at me before walking out the door. Moments later, I could hear the car start up, idling as he waited for Iggy to come out. He always gave him a ride to work, since we only had two cars, one reserved for me when I had to take the kids to school, then go to work. I may have only been nineteen, but I felt like a soccer mom. Geeze.

We'd been trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, hence the car. After all, it was easier hauling the kids around in their car seats than making sure they didn't drop out of the air.

Iggy came running down the stairs. "I've gotta get going too. I won't be home until eleven or something. I'm taking Ella out after work." He said.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Iggy and Ella are dating? Yeah, it was kind of weird for me to process in the beginning too. Of course, the lecture Fang gave him was pretty funny.

When Iggy had told Fang about him and Ella, the first thing Fang said to him was "make sure you use condoms. Do you want that to happen to you?"

At the time, the twins had been in their 'terrible two's' stage, and had been running around the house, screaming and laughing loudly. I loved earplugs. Iggy's eyes had gotten wide and he shook his head vigorously.

Although, I knew Fang didn't mind the screaming and running. He loved them more than the world. He looked at them adoringly every time he saw them. He reminded me every day that he loved me the same. Although in a stronger, intimate way. A way that was fiery and passionate—I could tell by just looking into his eyes, and it made my veins come alive like a livewire.

"Alright," I told Iggy. "Just make sure you're home by twelve. I need you to take Gazzy to his soccer game. I would, but he has to be there for warm up, and I won't be able to with getting the twins ready, and everything. Then, we have to have the twins' birthday party around two."

Iggy nodded. "Yeah, don't worry just call my cell if you need me." He said, and walked out to the car where Fang was waiting.

"Ready for school?" I asked the twins with a smile as Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy dragged themselves down the stairs, looking exhausted. Well, that would teach them to stay up until two watching all the Scream movies. The twins wanted to, but I firmly forbade them. They didn't need nightmares of grim reapers chasing them. Geeze.

They nodded and I handed granola bars to all the kids. I drove the others to school too, just because I still didn't trust enclosed spaces, like on buses.

"Alright, get to the car." I told them, opening the door. All five kids ran to the car. Well, actually, it was a minivan. It had been mom's but she was going to get a new one anyway, so she gave it to me. Said I needed it more than she did.

The twins got in their booster seats in the middle row and strapped themselves in, with a little help from Nudge, and Angel and Nudge got into the back row, while Gazzy said up in the passenger seat. I got in and made sure all the doors were closed and locked before pulling out of the driveway. I hit my usual route around the neighborhood, avoiding the road work a crew was doing, and was soon pulling up in front of the high school where Nudge clambered out, waving to us as she disappeared into the crowd of students. Ella was still in school, in her senior year, so she looked out for Nudge.

Next stop was the middle school. Angel and Gazzy both attended it and they both had their own little groups of friends, but still stayed together at lunch time.

After leaving the middle school, I parked at the elementary school, in the staff parking spaces. It was good to be a librarian in same end of the school as the twins' preschool classroom. I was worried about when they'd started school, so Fang had suggested I try for that job. I was thrilled when I'd gotten it. So I could be closer to my babies. Siviel had insisted that he was no longer a baby, which may have been true at the ripe ol' age of four, but I told him no matter how old he got, he'd always be my baby. He got an embarrassed tinge of pink on his cheeks every time I said that in front of Iggy or Gazzy, because they would tease him relentlessly about it. Sometimes they took it too far, making little Siviel cry. That was when Fang would yell at them over it and threaten to ground Gazzy. Yes, he grounds them if they need to be. There's nothing we can do to Iggy, though, since he's the same age as us.

I got the kids out of the car and took their hands, walking across the parking lot and into the school with them.

We walked down the hall until we came to their classroom and I crouched down to hug them both tightly, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. "I love you guys. Have a good day. And remember—I'm right down the hall if you need me." I said with a smile.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye mommy!" Annika said then ran into the classroom where her little friend, Jenny, was waiting for her by their little cubbies.

Siviel just flashed me a grin before running over to his friend, Josh, who was Jenny's twin. Ironic, huh? He was usually a quiet kid—he got that from Fang. He hated to cry in front of anyone, even me or Fang.

I continued down the hallway until I got to the library. I walked inside, getting a greeting and smile from my co-worker, Alexis. I glided around the counter and got a big cart of books, pushing them to a shelf to put them away with a sigh.

Alexis laughed quietly, "You knew today was your turn to do that, Max." She called over to me.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "But it's torture!"

Alexis was still laughing as I went behind a shelf, putting several books away there. Alexis was a cool girl—she was twenty-three and had a baby on the way. She was amazed that I was nineteen, had four year old twins, and was still in love and together with Fang. She didn't even have a good man at nineteen, she'd said, let along fifteen. But, she treated me well, like a good friend, and with respect, so it was all good.

The day passed slowly, kids coming in mostly in their lunch hour to check out a book. But around twelve-thirty, something horrible was happening.

Annika screamed. I could hear that ear-splitting screech from down the hall inside the secure room of the library. I ran out the door and down the hall at break-neck speed, only to see the preschool room trashed, the window broken open, an unconscious Eraser on the floor. Must've been Siviel that knocked him out—Fang and Iggy had been teaching him how to fight.

I looked around at the group of kids and the teacher over in the corner, cowering. "Where are they?"

My voice came out in a frightened whisper, my heart pounding, I knew the answer already.

"Max…I'm so sorry!" Their teacher, Miss Applegate, said, her voice trembling from fear. "They…those things took them!"

I felt my throat constrict and tears pour down my cheeks. I ran out of the school, grabbing my cell phone as I did so. Fang picked up on the second ring. "Hey, honey, what's—?" He began, but he could tell I was upset from the sobs that came from my throat by the time I was sitting in my car. "Maximum," He said, his voice urgent as he spoke my full name. "What is wrong? Tell me."

"The t-twins!" I sobbed. "T-they were taken! Erasers t-took them!"

Fang was silent on the other end and his voice shook as he said, "I'm on my way home." Then he hung up.

I tossed my phone over in the passenger seat as I drove recklessly out of the parking lot and down the street, not going under fifty until I was parked in the driveway. I'd called mom from the car asking her to pick up Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge and bring them home. I sat on the couch crying, waiting for Fang. Our babies were gone.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is. And don't worry--This is definitely not the end! Not by a long shot :) I know you guys are probably thinking this is cliche, but trust me things will happen that you never read in another fanfic.**

**So, if you want to find out what happens...REVIEW **

**Love,**

**M.F **


End file.
